Friends with benefits
by dilos23
Summary: Ino, Sakura and Ayumi (OC) were at Sakuras to study. Ayumi found out, that Ino and Sakura are friends with benefits. She first hestiated, but soon the study evening turned into a sex evening. The three girls are now Friends with benefits. But who knows who else might join them. Yuri fanficiton (girlxgirl)
1. Chapter 1 Friends with benefits?

Ino was laying on theed and Sakura and me were sitting on the edge of the bed. We were at Sakura´s to study for our exams. Ino suddenly closed her book and throw it to the other edge of the room

„Hey guys, this is so boring. Let´s do something else"

„Ino we haven´t even studied one hour", Sakura answered her angrily

„Oh come on Sakura a little break won´t harm", I told her

„Look Ayumi thinks so too...Hey Sakura you´re parents aren´t home right?", Ino asked her.

„Well yes. Why?"

„How about we do „it" Sakura?", Ino asked her and smirked.

I don´t know what „it" means, but Sakura turned bright red.

„B-but Ino! Now!? A-and what about Ayumi!?"

„What about her? She can join us", Ino answered her cheerfull

„You´re not being serious do you really think Ayumi would do that?!"

„Well she could try. And who knows, she could even like"it"more than us", Ino answered and gave me a sly smirk.

„Ino I really don´t think Ayumi is like that!"

„...Uhm guys...how about you just tell me what „it" is", I suggested

„Oh I could even show you", Ino answered cheerfully and suddenly chrashed her lips into mine. She licked over my lip and without even thinking I opened it. We were having a tongue fight which Ino won. I can´t believe this I am kissing my best friend. Ino finally pulled away so I could finally breath. A sting of saliva going down my chin. Sakura had a quit shocked expression.

„Look Sakura! She liked it", Ino said.

„A-are you nuts Ino?! You can´t just kiss her without permission!", Sakura screamed.

„Oh come on Sakura. Are you jealous?", Ino asked with a sly smirk and ran her fingers through Sakuras arm.

„I-I didn´t know you guys were gay.I though you guys are in lovw with Sasuke", I said after I catched my breath.

„Oh no. We´re just frineds with benefits, Ino answered giggling.

I can´t believe what I´m hearing.

„ So this „it" you´re talking about is-"

„Sex", Ino finished my sentence.

„I-Im so sorry Ayumi", Sakura said with a worried tone.

„Oh come on Sakura you´re just jealous", Ino laughed.

„N-No that´s not true", Sakura turned bright red.

I actually can imagine Ino doing such things, but Sakura? And I thought she is so innocent.

„don´t worry Sakura. I´ll take care of you too", Ino said and suddenly put her hand in Sakuras panties. Sakuras gasped.

„W-what a-are you doing Ino?!"

„Oh come on Sakura. You don´t need to be emberassed of Ayumi", Ino told her as she continued fingering her. I was like frozen from the shock. My best friend is fingering her other friend! In front of me! Ino took of Sakuras panties and pulled her to her lap.

„Spread your legs Sakura", Ino whispered into Sakuras ear and she immediately obeyed. Ino pushed her finger in and out and Sakura just kept moaning. I had a strange feeling between my legs and I was getting really wet by watching them. Oh god please tell me that this is a dream. Ino pushed a second finger in Sakuras pussy.

„Oh Ino!", Sakura moaned in pleasure. „P-please faster! Harder!"

Ino smirked and began to push her fingers faster.

„Ino I´m about to-", Sakura couldn´t finish her sentence and came on Inos fingers. Sakura was now laying on her bed and Ino stood up and walked towards me.

„Liked what you saw?", she asked me smirking. I couldn´t bring any words out of my mouth and just shooked my head.

„Oh you´re a bad liar. I bet you´re soaking wet down there", she said seductively and without any warning she pushed her in Sakuras juice covered fingers into my mouth.

„Suck", Ino ordered and I obeyed and started to lick and suck on Inos fingers, tasting Sakuras juices.

„Sakura tastes good right", she asked and began to lick my ear. I moaned and I could feel Inos sly smirk. I can´t believe this! Why am I even still here? I should´ve just left after Ino kissed me! But here I am sucking on my best friends fingers who is licking my ear. And the worst thing is, that I think I am liking it. Ino pulled her fingers out of my mouth and chuckled. Then she took of her shirt.

„Wh-why are you taking of your shirt?!", I asked her in panic and turned red. „A-and why aren´t you wearing a bra!?"

Ino laughed „Oh com on Ayumi. Don´t tell me that you´re so naive, cause I won´t buy it."

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast.

„I know you want it too"

Again I couldn´t move from shock ad just looked at Sakura, who was behind Ino still laying on the bed. I kinda wished she would go between us, but she just smiled sweetly and me and nodded. Thank you Sakura, I thught you would be my only escape.

„Don´t need to hestitate", Ino told me.

I don´t know what got into me, but i started to massage her breast. I grabbed her other breast too and stared to massage them both and earned a moan from Ino. That turned me on and I squeezed her boobs.

„Oh Aymui", she moaned.

„Y-yes. Squeeze them harder!"

I did what she said and squeezed them even harder.

„S-suck!", Ino breathed out. „Suck my nipple!"

I began to lick her right nipple ad oinched the other with my fingers.

„Suck!", she brathed and I immadiently sucked on her nipple earning more moans from her. Her moans were turning me so on, I was soaking wet. Ino suddenly placed her hands on my face and slammed her lips on to mine. We were repeating our tongue battle and Ino fell backwards on Sakura bed. I was now laying on top of her and pinchnig her nipples as we continued to kiss. We pulled away so we could take a breath.

„Y-you too Sakura", Ino breathed out. Sakura get behind me and squeezed my boobs from behin and sucked on my ear. I let out a quite moan. And started to suck on Inos boobs again.

„Ahh... A-Ayumi"

Sakura slipped her hands under my shirt and under my bra and pinched my nipples. I moaned into Inos boobs. That turned Ino even more on.

Ino then slightly pushed me away and took of my shirt. Sakura undid my bra from behind and I were now sitting on the bed with my exposed boobs. I never felt this emberassed and exited at the same time.

„You´re boobs are so sexy", Ino said. And grabbed them. I let out a moan.

„they´re big and have a nice shape. Umlike Sakuras", Ino winked at Sakura.

„I-Ino", Sakura screamed angrily. Ino laughed and stared to kiss my neck. Sakura stared to lek my back and I never felt something like this. I moaned as Ino foung my sweet spot and lciked it all and all over. She then started to suck on the spot really hard. It was hurting, but felt so good a t the same time. „Oh Ino", I breathed out. She pulled away laving a hickey on that spot.

„Me and Sakura love to make kiss marks", she said and she and Sakura started to to suck and leave my body full with kiss marks.

„I bet this place down there is getting more and more exited" Ino said and poitned at my pussy.

„Sakura would you might taking of theese annyoing clothes?"

Sakura smirked „Of course not"

And she started to take of my clothes. I never was so embarassed in my life. Sakura hugged me from behinf and Ino spread my legs and looked at my pussy. I tuned bright red.

„It´s beautiful", Ino said smilling.

„I want to look too", Sakura bleated.

„you will. Soon.", Ino answered.

She stared to rub my pussy and let out a loud moan.

„Oh look Sakura. What a bitch she is. Getting this exited and I barely touched her", Ino said and showed Sakura her in my juices covered hand. Sakura laughed.

„What will happen if I do this?", Ino asked and shoved a finger slowely into me.

„Ohhhh Ino", I moaned.

„Don´t worry baby, we will make you scream our names all night", she said with a sly smirk. She pushed her finger in and out earning a few moans form me. Sakura pinched an squeezed my hard nipples. Ino then added another finger and oushed them even faster.

„oh yes Ino! F-faster!"

Ino shoved another finger in my pussy. I could now feel Sakuras soft lips on my hard nipples. I would´ve never known that this feeling exists. Fingers pushing in and out my pussy. My nipples being sucked. I had a strange feeling in my stomach and I knew what that meant.

„Oh Ino! I´m gonna-", I couldn´t finish my sentence and let out my juicies. Ino shoved her finger in my mouth again letting me taste myself.

„Oh come on Ino" It´s my trun now", Sakura said from behind me and they changed their positions. I was now laying on Ino lap and she was already massaging my boobs. Sakura looked at my pussy for a few seconds.

„ It´s really beautiful", Sakura stated. „It has such a nice pink color", she told me and got even red again.

She touched my pussy slightly and I got wet again.

„You´re getting wet by just touching you. Did you never mastrubate?", she asked me and I shook my head.

„Oh then I was the first who had her fingers in you", Ino stated.

„Then I´m gonna be the first one to lick you", Sakura smirked and winked at Ino.

„Actually I wanted to taste her first, but I let you", Ino said

„Thank you", Sakura answered and licked my inner thigh slightly. Then she licked around my pussy. I was getting patinet.

„Sakura please!", I begged her.

„Please what?", Sakura asekd.

„Don´t tease"m I answered.

„I don´t know what you mean"

„You know Sakura is a lil dense. You need to tell her clearly what you want"

I can´t believe this. They want me to say it. There is no way I can say something embarassing like this. No way! Sakura continued to lick aroun my pussy and my inpatience grew.

„Lick my pussy for gods sake!", I screamed. And without any second wating she started to lick my pussy. I wouldnßt thoughtm that there is an even better feeling than being fingered. But I was so wrong. Ino pinched my nipples and sucked on my ear, earnign moan from me. I could feel Sakuras hot, wet tongue licking my clit.

„Sakura! Suck!", I screamed and she started to suck my clit.

„Harder! Suck it harder!", I ordered and she obeyed. I grabbed Sakuras pink head and pushed her fave more inside me. She moaned and her voice vibrated inside me.

„Y-yeah.. do that agian!"

She moaned again and filled my pussy with pleasure. She stopped sucking my clit and licked my inner walls.

„oh yes right there"

She continued to lick my sweet spot. Each time she licked it even harder and harder, Ino grabbed my face with her one hand and kissed me. With her other hand she contiuned to play woth my boob. I moaned into Inos mouth as I felt Sakura push her tongue in and out. I stuck out my tongue and Ino began to lick and suck on it. I couldn´t take the pleasure anymore and came on Sakuras moth she swallowed it all and let me breathless.

„And Sakura? How does she taste?", Ino asked her

„Delicious! Sweet but biter. Just how you like it", Sakura answered her.

„now Ayumi", Ino began to talk „I think Sakura deserves a reward right?"

Oh I know what she means. But there is no way I could do something like that. Sakura smriked and layed on her back, then she spreaded her legs and with her fingers she opened her pussy.

„Pleeeeaseee Ayumi. I´m so wet!", Sakura moaned. I had a clear view a her pussy now. It was pink and soaking wet. I moved closer to Sakura and looked at her pussy. Then I ran my finger through it earning a little sigh from Sakura.

„Please Ayumi! Finger me! Now!"

With that said, I shoved one finger slowly into her, earning a moan from Sakura.

„Your pussy is so warm and tight Sakura", I said and that made Sakura moan again. I pushed my finger in and out very fast. Then I squezzed with my my other hand her clit.

„Oh yes! Like this! Oh you´re so good!"

I leaned forward to her boobs and sucked one of them.

I could hear moans from behind me and tuned around to see Ino fingering herselef.

„come here", I told her and she immadietly knew what I planned. She layed on top of Sakura and kissed her and played with her boobs. I stared to finger both of them, making them moan into each others mouths. I pushed three fingers in and out very fast and hard making them come on my fingers. „Oh you´re so good", Ino breathed out. She suddenly pushed me, so that I was laying on my back now. Then she hovered in front of me, sticking her wet pussy in my face.

„Lick me!", she orderd excited. This´ll be my first time licking another girls pussy. And it makes me so excited and wet. I slightly licked to taste her. It was actually tasting really good. I licked again. It tastes delicious! I just shoved my whole tongue into her and Ino moaned loud. I pushed my tongue in and out leaving Ino in moans. I licked her inner walls.

„Ahaaaaaa... nngggn!"

So this must be her sweet spot. I continued to lick that one spot earing loud moans from Ino. Suddenly I feft hand grabbing my legs. That must be Sakura. She spreaded my legs and then I felt another amazing feeling I never felt before. I moaned into Inos pussy. „Oh yesss! Please moan more. Moan!", I moaned again, but not because of Ino, becasue of the feeling between my legs. I heared Sakura moaning too and then reality hit me. Sakura was rubing her pussy against mine. I sucked on Inos clit and moaned at he same time, giving her a breathtaking feeling. Inos and Sakuras moans were getting quiet and I assumed that they were kissing and licking each other. Sakura rubbed her pussy harder and hared against mine and even Ino was rubbing her pussy against my tongue.

„hah!hah! A-Ayumi I- ohhh ! Ißm about to cum", Ino moaned. I psuhed my tongue harder and harder inside her. „Ahhh! Ayumi! Ayumi! Ayumi!" she screamed and let out her juices in my moth. I swallowed the delicious juice and I could feel the strange feeling in my stomach again.

„Oh Sakura! I´m about t-"

„Ahhh! Me to!", Sakura screamed. We rubbed our pussys faster and faster. Harder and harder and we both let out or juices melt into each other.

Thr three of us were now laying on the bed. Breathless. After a few minutes if havy breathing Ino began to talk:" Th-That was awsome!"

Sakura and I nodded.

„So seems like we have another friend woth benefit right Sakura?"

„Oh hell yes!"


	2. Chapter 2 Innocent or not so Innocent?

„Oh yes! Oh right there!", Sakura moaned as Ino fingered her and I sucked her little boobs.

„What a little bitch you are, getting excited by just one finger", Ino said.

„Oh yes I´m you´re dirty slut! Fuck me with your fingers! Suck by boobs! Ahh! I´m about to-", without finishing her sentence she came on Inos fingers.

„here", she said and shoved her finnger in my moth.

„You´re dirty juices taste so good", I moaned. The three of us stuck our tongues out and licked each other. Then we dressed ouselves and walked out of the bathroom.

Yes we were doing „it" even in school. It´s been a few days since I had my first sex with Ino and Sakura. And we almost do it everyday.

„I have to admit. You are getting better and better Ayumi", Ino said and slung her arm around my shoulder.

„Well I had good teachers", I winked at them. We laughed till the bell interrupted us.

„I have maths with Kakashi now", I told them.

„We have art with Kurenai. See you later", they said and we went in different directions. Maths was so boring. Kakashi is a cool and good looking teacher, but his classes are so boring. What is not boring is the sight in front of me. Hinata Hyuga. Oh she´s so cute and beautiful. Oh how I would like to lick thoose big boobs. Just the imagination of theese boobs made me horny. I wonder if Sakura and Ino would be mad at me, if I would do it with her. Naahh. I don´t think so. I mean we could even have a foursome. Oh I´m getting wet, because of this imagination. Hell I have to seduce her. But how? Hinata is a pure example for innocense. Oh that make her even sexier. „Ayumi! Are you listening?", Kakashi asked me ans snapped me out of my daydream. „No", I answered simply. „Well your partner can explain everything to you", he answered. Partner? What partner?

„U-uhm A-Ayumi-san". Oh my god do you really love me that much? „I-I-Im your partner for the new m-math project.", Hinara stutterd. YES! „Uhm we need to do this tasks till friday", she tol me. „C-can we m-meet t-t-oday?", she asked me shyly. „Uh sure", I told her.

So after school we went to my house. I´m sooooo lucky that may parents aren´t in town right now. We went inside and I asked her if she wanted to drink or eat something. Just to be polite, I didn´t jump at her immadietly. We did a few tasks and were having a break righ now. We were eating bread with nutella. Yeah I can´t cook so thats the only thing we could eat. She smeared her cheek with some nutella. Oh that´s my chance.

„oh Hinata you have Nutella on you cheek", I told her. She tunred red and tried to clean it but couldn´t find the right spot. Jesus Chirst she´s so cute. I wonder how red her face would get after I fucked her. „Oh let me help you", I sadi and leaned forward and licked her cheek. She squeked and turned bright red.

„Wh-wh-what a-a-re y-you doing A-Ayumi-san?", she asked shyly.

„I´m just cleaning you", I told „Hold still there is some more", I said and licked the rest of the nutella. I could feel how hot her body became. I looked her deep in her eyes. This is the right time. I smashed my lips into hers. She shut eyes and stoped breathing. This gil is the cutest girl in the world. I could eat her out. Oh and I will so eat her out. I licked over her lips but she didn´t open it. She tried to pull away but I grabbed her face and smashed my lips on hers again. I rubbed my between her legs and she softly gasped so I could push my tongue into her mouth. I was licking her tongue and soon she kissed me back. I threw the things that were on thetable on the ground and pushed her on the table so I was on top of her, never stop kissing. We had a full make out as I travled my hands on her sides and then finally on her breasts. I grabbed them lightly and moaned into my mouth.

„Already moaning, because of this little touch?", I laughed. She turned red and dtittered something, but I couldn´t understand.

„A-A-ymi-san p-please"

„please what?", I smirked.

„p-p-please s-stop"

„Oh do you really want me to stop?", I asled her and squeezed her big boobs.

„ahhn y-y-es", she moaned.

„But your body says something else", I said and shoved one hand in her pant, slightly touching her full soaked pussy.

„You´re so wet", I said seductively and shoved her my with her juices covered fingers. She breathed heavily.

„Come on. You want it to", I told her and she nodded slowly.

„Then say ´please fuck me I´m so horny´", I ordered.

„W-what n-n-no -I-I-I c-can´t", she said with a red face.

„What a pity then", I said

„Wait!", she said and I looked at her with a sly smirk.

„P-p-ple-please f-f-f-...fuck me. I´m so h-horny", she whispered with a hgh voice. That´s all that I needed and I quickly removed her shirt and her pretty violate laved bra. Oh my god. This boobs are the bestthings I ever saw in my life. She tried to cover them, but I removed her arms and stared at her boobs.

„P-please d-d-d-on´t stare", she said shyly.

„Hinata?"

„y-yes?"

„You can´t imagine how desperate I was to finally fuck you", I said and grabbed her boobs harshly. I squeezed and massaged them and earned many loud high moans from her. I grabbed the nutella and smeared it on her boobs and earned a few moans form her. Then pinched one nipple and licked around the other, eating the nutella. Oh this is so delicious.

„A-Aymui-san please"

I didn´t say anything and just stared at her eyes.

„please suck them already!", she screamed with a high voice. Thats what I wanted. I started to suck her hard, in nutella covered nipples. I sucked harder and harder eating all the nutella up.

„ahh yessss! Ahhh!", she moaned. I took of my shirt and bra too, not leaving her nipple and then I started to rup my boobs against hers.

„Ohhh! Ayumi-san"

„ahh Hinata! You´re boobs feel so goood!", I moaned.

I rubed my breasts harder and harder with her sexy boobs.

„Ohh yesss! Fuck my boobs yes!"

Her moans and dirty talk was turning me on even more and more. I continued rubbing my nipples with hers.

„Ahhhh! A-AUYMI-SAN !", she screamed as she come. I smirked satisfied. Her face was no 50 shades of red and she breathed heavily.

„Oh no, Hinata. You got all dirty"

She didn´t answer and just kept breathing heavily.

„I should probably clean it", I said gave her boobs one finall kiss and kissed and licked down her stomach and then took of her pants and her panties. Her pussy looks so beutiful. She was now breathing even more heavyly. I was about to lick her when she backed of.

„ A-Ayumi-san. T-that p-place is dirty"

„No it´s beautiful", I answered her and licked her.

„ohhhnn", she moaned.

„And delicious"

I sucked on her clit and she moaned loudly. Then I started to pump my in and out. The room was filled with Hinatas moans and the sound of her pussy being eaten out.

„M-m-ahh me t-too! I-I want to lick y-you t-to", she moaned.

I get in 69 positipn and she stared to lick me too. First she hestiated but then she sucked on my clit. I kept pumping my tongue in out, each time harder and faster. That made her moaned inside me. The vibration felt so good that I came into her mouth. She swallowed it and soon she came too. We both layed ther in the same position, breathing heavily.

„Th-that w-was great", she said out of breath. Oh my god she is so cute.

„I´m not finished with you yet", I told her and got up.

„W-what!?", she asked in shock, her face bright red.

I was hovering on top of her and started to rub my pussy against her big, sexy boobs.

„Ohmygod! Ahhh!" she moaned loudly.

„Oh yes Hinata you´re boobs are so sexy, you´re so hot! You make me so horny!", I moaned and stared to play with my oqn boobs.

„Ohh Yes! Ayumi-san! Fuck me! Harder! Ahhnn!"

Who would ever think, that this innocent girl would do such dirty talk. I like it. It was turning me on more and more.

„You need to beg for it", I said and slowed down a bit to trease her.

„Please-nnng PLEASE! Fuck my boob! Please! I´m you´re dirty slut! I´m so horny pelase fuck me hard!"

I rubbed my pussy harder and harder with her boobs.

„Oh yes you´re such a dirty whore! Look what dirty things you do!Ahh"

„I-I´m about to cum again!"

„Me too!"

„AYUMI-SAN!"

„HINATA!"

We both let our juices out. I leaned over to her boobs licked my cum out. Then we put our clothes again.

„Hinata"

„Yes?"

„Did you like it?"

„Y-yes"

„Do you want to do it again?"

„Yes!"

„Then meet me frieday after school here again. I have a little suprise for you", I said and winked seductively at her.


	3. Chapter 3 Temaris punishment

It was frieday and me and Hinata could manage to finish and hand our math project. It´s the last period now and I have PE. We were in the forest and we were having an endurance run (I don´t know if this word exists please forgive me if I make mistakes) This was my third round now and I was getting really tired. Nobody else was here, but suddenly I heared a bush shake. I tunred around and saw Temari jogging behind me. Oh I never liked Temari. She was such an arrogant and cruel person. And last year I had a crush on her boyfriend. She jogged a little faster to keep up with me and we were jogging next to each other. Oh why of all persons do I have to jogg with her? I could feel her eyes on me, but I tried to ignore it. Soon it was getting on my nerves and I shot her a glare. But she just smirked. What the hell is wrong with this girl?

„I know about you and your little secret", she spoke up.

„Huh?", I asked confused.

She gave me a dirty smirk. „Yamanaka, the pinkette and you", she continued.

Oh shit!

„Yeah we´re friends", I said in a montone tone.

„Yeah _**friedns**_ ", she said accent on the word friends.

„What´s you´re point?", I asked her getting a little angry.

„The bathroom.", she said. „I was there , when you guys were doing dirty things", she continued.

Oh god please kill me!

„I don´t know what you´re talking about".

She stopped and looked me in the eyes.

„Oh I think you do", she winked at me and I just shook my head.

„Do I have to refresch your memory?", she asked. Then she came closer and I think I knew what was going to happen. She grabbed my hand and placed it between her legs. Then she started to rub my hand against her pussy. A quite moan escaped her lips.

„Ok, ok I know what you mean so stop!"

But she didn´t stop

„I saw you entering the bathroom and when I had to go to the toilette too, I heared your moans and your dirty talking.", she began still rubbing my hand on her pussy. I tried to pull my hand away, but she was very strong.

„I heared the sound of your dirty pussies and it was driving me crazy! I went intto the toilette cabin next to yours and started to finger myself" she continued.

„You guys were making me sooo horny. I needed to fuck myself", she finished. She let go of my hand and took of her sports pants, exposing her bare pussy. She wasn´t wearing undewear. She shoved her finger inside her pussy and started to pump it in and out.

„P-please f-f-fuck me too", she begged brathless.

„f-f-uck me like you do to yamanaka and the pinkette!", she moaned. I shook my head.

„No Temari, I won´t. Maybe if you would be omeone else, I would´ve fucked you, but I can´t stand you. So my answer is no"

She shoot me glare and came closer to me, not stopping fingering herself. She then suddenly jumoed on me. I was laying on the ground and she was on top pf me.

„What the hell get off me!", I screamed. But she just shook her head. She ripped of my shirt, leaving me with myy transperent bra.

„So sexy!", she moaned. She grabbed my boobs and started to massage them.

„S-stop!"

„No! I will make you fuck me!", she screamed.

Then she started to rub her pussy against my belly.

„Oh please fuck me. FUCK ME!"

She grabbed her on boobs and played with them. For a moment the only thing I could hear was her moans and the sound of her pussy rubbing agains my belly. Her juices were floating out, on my belly. I was making me so hot, but I really couldn´t stand this girl.

„I know you want it too"

She rubbed faster and faster and with every rub she was driving me crazy. Soon she came on me. She was breathing heavily and didn´t took her eyes off mine.

„When you don´t fuck me now, I will tell everyone what I heared in the bathroom", she threated me. That bitch! She´s blackmailing me! But she will get what she wants. I will fuck her untitl her dirty, bitchy pussy explodes. She leaned over and started to kiss me. We were having a hot and wet tongue kiss. We were rubbing our hands on our genitals and we were rolling all over the ground, making a full make out.

„Fuck my pussy with your dirty tongue!"

I did what she said and tonggued her. I wasn´t gentle at all. I was being as harsh as I could. She was moaning like a dirty bitch from, who was shooting a porno. I squeezed her clit with my fingers and continued licking her. Eating her out. Her juices kept coming.

„Oh yes! Yukiji! Yes! Fuck me harder! Eat my pussy! Ahhh!", she moaned as she came in my moth. I swallowed it and stood up.

„Thank you", she said out of breath. I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me

„I´m not finished with you yet.", I said. I grabbed her pants and throw it on her.

„meet me at the changing room", I ordred and she nodded.

We were waiting in the changing room. There were still a few girls. Soon the last one left and I could finally begin. Temari didn´t waste any time and took of her clothes. I went to a backpack and took a dildo out.

„Y-you´re gonna fuck me with that?!", she asked shocked. I dind´t reply and just pushed her on the ground. Without warning I shoved the whole dildo into her pussy.

„Ahhh! Yukiji! YES FUCK ME!", she moaned. Even her moans were annoying me. I pushed the dildo on and out as fastest and hardest I could. Tears were rolling down her face and I knew that it was hurting. I pushed it even harder and harder inside her. I wish she would´ve been a virgin, it would´ve hurt even more.

„Ahh! Y-yukiji. It hurts!", she cried out. But I kept pumoing it in and out.

„That´s what you wanted righ?", I smirked at her. She continued to screaming and crying till she came on the dildo. She was laying ther breathless. But I´m not finished yet. I took a vibrator and shoved it into her her pussy.

„Ahhh! Yes!", she moaned. I smirked. Do you really hink that´s it? I shoved the dildo inside her dirty asshole.

„AHH! Not there!", she screamed.

Again, I pushed it in and out as harsh I could.

„No please no more!", che cried but I didn´t care. Who the fuck she think she is, blackmailing me?

I kept fucking her asshole and the vabrator was fucking her pussy. It didn´t take till she came, but I kept fucking her.

„Pleas-aaaahhhhh! Please stop!", she screamed, but I ignored it.

„I-ahh I prmoise I won´t tell nyone please! I´m-uhhh I´m sorry", she cried. That´s what I wanted to hear. I took the dildo and the vibrator out and stood up satisfied.

„here", I said and throw the vibrator at her. „You can keep it", I said and winked at her. Then I left her there and went home.

Hinata is waiting for me


	4. Chapter 4 The best sex ever

I was finally at home. Nobody´s here yet, so I have plenty time to prepare everything. I went to my bedroom and decored everything. Roses and candle lights. I closed the curtains and placed my two dildos on my night table. The room is ready. Now I need to prepare myself. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I put on a sexy dessous, that I just bought and put on a sexy perfume. Then the bell rang. I got exited and went downstairs, opened the door and...saw a postman. His face was bright red. First I was confused, but then I came to reality and realized I was in my dessous. I quickly took the package and shut the door. Later the door rang again and this time I put on a bathrobe. It was Hinata. She smiled at me sweetly.

„H-hi..were you taking a shower?", she asked quitly

„Uhm yes, I just finished", I said with a big grin on my face. I let her in and we sat on the couch and had a chit chat. She was nervous and I think she was being a little impatient too. The bel rang again.

„Finally", I muttered.

„Wh-who is ot?", Hinata asked

„Oh you´ll see", I winked at her and she tunred red.

„You´re late", I said as I opened the door.

„Don´t be a bitch and let us in already", Ino said.

Ino and Sakura entered the house and were quite shocked when they saw Hinata. She was shocked too to see them.

„Uhm why the hell is she here!", Ino whispered angrily.

„So guys you know each other right?", I asked them ignoring Ino.

The three of them nodded their heads.

„Now, my dear frineds, we´re gonna have the biggest fuck party ever!", I said.

„EHHH?!"; all the of them screamed.

„So Hinata look. Ino, Sakura and I are friends with benefits", I said and winked at her. „They tought me everything about sex. Ino, Sakura a few days ago I fucked with Hinata", I continued. Their mouths dropped.

„And it was soooo hoot", I moaned.

„So you were having fun without us?!", Sakura snapped.

„Well, yes. But I mean look at her", I grabbed Hinatas boobs and she turned bright red.

„How could I not fuck her. I ws so desperate to fuck her", I told them.

„And it was so good. And me, being a good frriend, didn´r want to keep her alone and lets you gauys taste her too."

All of them hestitated for a moment.

„Come on guys let´s have a long, hot dirty foursome!", I moaned.

I could see on their face, that thei were getting excited.

I waved with my hand and went upstair, with Ino, Sakura and Hinata following me.

„Wow", the three of them said as they saw my room.

„Oh my god Ayumi", Ino laughed.

„You´re the best!", she said and crushed her lips on mine. We fall on the bed with Ino on top. But I rolled over so I was on top now. We pulled away to breath.

„Sakura, Hinata come on", I said out of breath.

„Well how about we concentrate on Hinata now?", Sakura asked.

Me and Ino smirked.

„Well since she´s new why not?!", Ino said and took of her dress. She wasn´t wearing any underwear again. Hinata turned red by the sight of Inos naked body. Sakura followed her moves and undressed too. Ino began to undo Hinatas buttons and throw her blouse to the other side of the room. Hinata was waring a sexy bra, but soon it was on the groung too. Io began to play with her boobs and earned a loud moan from her.

„Wow, she´s already this exited", Sakura said.

„Come on take of this stupid bathrobe", Ino said and I smirked. I slowly removed the bathrobe and the three of them turned bright red by the sight of my sexynes.

„ohmygod AYUMI!", Ino laughed.

„You´re so sexy", Sakura said and tocuhed my boobs. I sighed slightly because of the touch. Hinata was speechless. Her face was 50 shades of red again.

„Come on we want to concentrate on Hinata right?", I said to Sakura. She nodded and we started to play with Hinata. Ino and Sakura both played with her boobs and I licked and sucked her neck and her ear.

„Ahhhnn", she moaned.

„Those are the sexiest boobs I´ve ever seen in my life", Ino moaned and Sakura nodded in agrre.

„I have to suck them!", she screamed and took her whole breast in her mout. Sakura followed her move and they both started licking and sucking Hinatas boobs.

„Ahhh YES!", she moaned. I grabbed her face and kissed her and my other hand I shoved into her pants and started to finger her.

„MMHMGM!" she moaned in my moth. We were having a tongue fight, and of couse I won. I pulled away and bent over, so I was on top of Ino and Sakura, who were still sucking on her boobs. I removed the anyoing clothes and started to fuck Hinata with my tongue. First I sucked her clit and then I licked her inner walls.

„Oh Ayumi-san! YES! Right there! Harder! AHH!", she moaned. I licked her weet spot over and over again, driving her crazy.

„Ahhh! Sakura-San! Ino-San! Suck harder! Ahhh YES!"

Hinata then pushed my string tanga to the side and started to lick my pussy too.

„Oh yes HINATA! AHH!", I moaned. I continued to lick her. The room was filled with Hinatas and mine moans and the sound of pussies and boobs eaten out. Soon we both came at the same time into out mouths.

„Oh my god, that was so hot", Ino said excited

„That was the hottest sex ever", Sakura agreed.

„Girls please. We´re not finished yet.", I smirked.

I began to make out with Sakura and ino was making out with Hinata. I was fingering Sakura and she was fingering me. Ino was rubbing her pussy with Hinatas and Hinata was playing with her boobs. I pushed two fingers inside Sakura and made the scissors move.

„OH yesss!", she moaned.

She pushed for finger inside me and squeezed my clit with her thumb.

„Oh Sakura yesss! Fuck me with your long, sexy fingers! Yesss! Fuck me! OHH!", I moaned.

„HAH! Ino-san!"

„OHH HINATA!", I could hear them both moaning and the four of us came agin.

„Hey girls look what I have here", I said and pinted at the dildos.

„Oh my god YES!", Ino moaned.

„So ho wants first?", I asked

„Oh me, me!", Ino said and raised her hand. I smirked.

„Would you might taking my clothes off?", I asked in a sexy tone.

Without saying something she barley jumoed at me and took the clothes with her theeth of. She licked my neck, my breast and then my belly. I took the double-headed dildo.

„Ino suck", I said and shoved it into her mouth. She licked and sucked on the dildo and moaned like a slut.

„You´re probably thinking that this is Sasukes big, sexy cock right?", I asked her in a seducive tone. She moaned as an answer.

„You dirty little whore. Suck harder!", I shouted and gave her claps to her ass.

I began to suck on the other side of the dildo too and we both were giving the dildo a hot blowjob. I then shoved one end of the dildo in my wet pussy and the other in Inos and started fuck her.

„Oh yes Ayumi! YES! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME!AHHH ! YESS!HARDER!", she screamed.

„You little slut! AHH! You´re such a dirty bitch! I´M GONNA FUCK YOU UNTIL YOUR PUSSY EXPLODES!"

„OH YES I´M YOUR DIRTY SLUT! A LITTLE BITCH! A WHORE! FUCK MY PUSSY OHH YESSS!"

„Ahh I can´t stand this you guys are driving us crazy", Sakura screamed form behin me. I could see Hinata hovering on top of Ino.

„Please Ino- san! Lick me! Fuck me too!",Hinata begged and Ino started to fuck her with her tongue

„OH YES! You´re tongue feels so GOOD!"

I continued to push the dildo in and out and suddednly I could feel something in my asshole.

„AHHH!", I moaned as I felt another dildo in my butt. Sakura took the other double-headed dildo and fucked my ass. The four of us were fucking each other. I was fucking Ino with a double-headed dildo, Ino was licking Hinatas dirty pussy and Sakura was fucking me from behind with a double-headed dildo.

„OHH SAKURA ! AHH MY ASS! YES!", I moaned.

„You like it to be fucked in ass Huh? Like a dirty bitch!", Ssakura moaned.

„OH yes I´m o bad! I´m a dirty bitch fuck my ass yess!"

„OHHHH Ino lick me harder! Suck my clit! Fuck me". Hinata moaned and Ino moaned inside her sending vibration inside Hinatas pussy.

We all came on each other. Our juices were floating everywhere.

We licked eachother clean.

„ .AMAZING!", Sakura and Ino both screamed in usin. Hinata was still out of breath and her face was never this red before.

Sakura, Ino and me stuck our tongues out.

„Come on Hinata you too", I said. She gave me a questioned look.

„You´re our friend with benefit too", Ino said.

„After every sex we lick our tonges giving us a hot kiss.", Sakura explained. Hinata smiled and stuck her tongue out. The four of us licked our tongues.

This really was the hottest sex I had.

And we´re going to more.


	5. Chapter 5 Hot shower

It was saturday afternoon and I´m going to meet my fuck buddies after my aikido training. I have to admit, we haven´t done it for a long time. Now I just have to take a shower and go to Ino.  
I entered the shower and let the hot water run on my body. Suddenly somdebody opened the door.  
"Oh my god! I´m sorry!", the girl who poened the door said shocked. It was TenTen. She´s also going to my school, but she´s older, so we don´t have any classes together.  
"No problem", I answered.  
"Our dojo really needs more showers", she said and was about to close the door.  
"We can shower together, if you don´t have anything against that", I suggested in a friendly ton, bt with dirty intentions behind the cute voice. I really missed the sex and she´s looking very good.  
"Oh really. Thanks", she said and closed the door bwhind her. She removed her tovel and I could lood at her fully naked body. She was very well trained.  
"I´m TenTen by the way", she said and smiled.  
"Ayumi", I said and shook her hand.  
I observed her body, as the hot water run down. She dosn´t have the biggest tits, but they were bigger than Sakuras, that´s for sure. She then suddenly looked at me and blushed. Oh shit busted.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked./  
"I-uhm", I stuttered. "Sorry"  
She chuckled and then observed my body too. Her face kinda became more serious.  
"W-Whats wrong?", I asked her.  
"Nothing.", she asnwered simply. "See it as a payback. It´s really awkward right?", she asked.  
I nodded. I don´t know why, but I´m relly embarassed right now.  
"But I have to say you look really sexy", she said and grinned widely.  
"Oh?", I smirked.  
"You have big boobs", she said. "I ´m really jelealous.", she admitted.  
"Your´s are pretty too", I said and she blushed.  
"Really?", she asked shyly and I nodded.  
Then she grinned again.  
"C-can I touch y-you´re boobs?", she stuttered.  
I rose a eyebrow. Oh hell yes!  
"J-just out of curiosity. I´ve never touched big boobs."  
"Ok", I asnwered simply.  
She slowly and lightly touched my left breast.  
"It´s really big", she said impressed.  
"You know I kinda have the feeling the other one is smaller", I said and she took the bait.  
She grabbed my other breast to compare them.  
"I don´t think so", she said.  
p style="text-align: center;"I grabbed her boobs.  
"Uh!"  
"See it as a payback", I winked and she blushed.  
I squeezed her boobs lightly and I clould see, that she clearly liked it. Now I squeezed them harder and she couldn´t hold back a moan.  
She then squeezed ma boobs too.  
"Oh yes", I moaned.  
"P-payback", she said simply with a red face.  
So whatever I´ll do to her, she wll do the same, as payback huh?  
I played with her boobs and earned a few moans. She did the same.  
Luckily the water was still running, so nobody could hear us. I actually think nobody´s here anymore anyway.  
We both played with our boobs and let out a few moans. I pinched her nipples and she did the same to mine.  
She then suddenly kissed me. We were having a tongue fight, which I won. We were lcking each other tongues and playing with our boobs.  
I then cut the kiss and bend down to her boobs. I looked up and saw her with a red face.  
"Are you going to suck them?", she asked me  
"Do you want me to?"  
"Yes"  
With that I licked over her har nipple a few times. Then I took it in my moth and began to suck.  
"ngg", she moaned.  
I gave the same treatment too her other breast and reachedwith my finger to her pussy.  
"Uhh!", she moaned as I touched it slightly.  
"You´re soaking wet down here", I smirked.  
"Th-that´s because of the water", she lied.  
"Oh? Well I am soaking wet down there too. And it´s not because of the water", I teased her.  
I grabbed her hand shoved it towards my pussy. She pushed one finger inside it made circles with it.  
"Oh yes", I moaned and pushed my finger inside her too.  
"Ohh!", she moaned as reaction.  
I took the shower head and parted the lips of her pussy with my finger. Then I placed the shower head under her pussy, so the hot water could ran into her pussy.  
"Oh! Ahh! Yes!"  
She shoved another finger in my pussy and fingered me harder.  
Oh TenTen your fingers feel so good!"  
I pushed the shower head against her pussy and rubbed it.  
"Oh yes! Please rubb it harder! Make me come!"  
I rubbed it harder and harder and she pushed her fingers harder and faster  
"Ah! I´m about to cum!", she screamed  
"Me too!"  
"Ahhh!", we both came at the same time.  
She panted heavily.  
"That felt so great", she said out of breath.  
"It´s not over yet", I said and bend down.  
I parted her oussy lips and had a clread sight on her sexy pussy.  
I licked over it to tase her sweet juices.  
"Ohh no! Not there! It´s dirty!"  
"But we just cleaned it didn´we?"  
I pushed my tongue inside her and made circles.  
pushed my tongue in and out earnig a few moans.  
"M-me too", she said.  
I took my tongue out of her pussy and we made the 69 positon.  
She licked over my pussy lightly.  
"Harder! Push you´re hole tongue inside!", I moaned.

She obeyed and shoved her hole tongue isnde my pussy.  
"I started to suck on her clit and push my finger in and out her pussy.  
"Oh yes right there!", I moaned as she licked my sweet spot. She licked it over and over and with every lick I sucked on her clit harder and harder.

"I´m about to cum again!", she screamed.  
I just moaned as answer and send vibrate in her pussy. With that she came in my moth. I swallowed all the juices and rubbed my pussy against her mouth to tell her that she should continue. She sucked on my clit too and it dind´t took long ofr me to cum too.  
""Hah, that was great", she said.  
"Let´s continue s some other day", I said and she smiled as answer.

* * *

Sorry, that it took so long for me too update. It would be really great if you could comment and tell me if you like it so far. Which chapter did you like the most. And you can also suggest who Ayumi should have sex with. I think Tsunade is going to be the next one


	6. Chapter 6 Ayumis punishment

I was on my way to the principals office right now. Anko Sensei got mad at me because I was taking to much. To tell the truth I dind´t talk, I practically begged Sakura, Ino and Hinata or them to forgive me. I dotched them on Saturday for TenTen and now they´re mad at me. Well I guess I have to supride them. I knocked on the door and waited for an come in and opened the door.  
Principal Tsunade was sitting at her desk, which was full of papers.  
"Let me guess, you talked during class?", she asked without looing up.  
I nodded and then realized, that she couldn´t see  
"Yes"  
She sighed  
"Well how about oyu help me with my paper work as punishment", she said.  
"Ok", I answered.  
"But not now. Go back to class. Come at 8pm to my house. I have enough paper work there.", she said./p  
She gave me little piece of paper.  
"My address", she said simply.

Here I was now standing in front of principals house. This is so gonna suck. I rang the bell and few seconds later principal Tsuade opened the door./p  
"Follow me", she said and went upstairs.  
She opened the door and to my suprise, it wasn´t here offince, it was her bedroom. It big room with red walls and a red carped./p  
"I decided to give you another punishment", she said and smirked slightly.  
She grabbed me and pushed me on the bed. She was now sitting on me and I had a great sight, on her large breasts. They were even larger then Hinatas./p  
She took something from her nightstand and my eyes widened when I saw what it was.  
It was a black laced chain with fethers. She grabbed my hands and chained me on the bed. Then she removed my pants and panties. She got up and went to her TV. She switched it on and put a dvd in.  
"Ejoy it", she said and started the film.  
It dind´t took long for me to realize, that it was a porn.  
I couldn´t believe, that our principal has porns. And chains.  
There were two girl in a bathroom. They were plaing with there boobs and haning a wet kiss.  
They moaned andpanted between the kisses. I could feel my pussy prickle and getting wet. I understand. I tried to reach out for my pussy, but then I realized, that I was chained.  
"Shit", I mutered. I understood. This was her plan.  
A girl entered the bathroom and heared the dirty noices the girls were making. She went into the cabin next to her and listned to the girls.  
One of the girls shoved her hand into the other girls skirt and fingered her.  
"Oh yes... right there", she moaned. The girl in the other cabin couldn´t take it anymore and started to play with her breasts. She let out a few quite moans.  
Meanwhile the other girl were laying on the ground now. Their tops and bras were lifted, but not completley removes. Their skirts and panties were on the ground. They were rubbing their bodies onto each other. Her nippples and her pussies.  
"Ahh!Ahhh! Yeeeessss!"  
"Rubb your pussy harder! Yess! Please! Fuck me harder"  
The girl in the other cabin was now fingering herself. Her hands were insinde her her dkirt and her tops and bra was lifted.  
"Ohhh! Ahhh!", she moaned as she pleased herself.  
I wanted to do the same so badly, but I culdn´t move. My hands were still chained and I was soaking wet.  
The girl pushed and pushed harder until she came on her ow fingers. She then suddenly heared two chuckles and saw, that the two girls were already finished and watched her.  
"Come over here", one of them said.  
The girl shyly stood up and went to the other cabin.  
"Wow you have big boobs", one them commented and grabbed her boobs. She pinched her nipples an sucked them. The other girl started to rubb her pussy against hers.  
"Oh! Ahhh! Thats feels soooo greeat!"  
The other girl started to rubb her boobs against hers. They all were now rubbing their bodies to each other.  
The only thing that could be heared was their moans and the noice of sex.  
Oh shiit! How bad do I want to do that right now!  
The movie has finally finished.  
"How did you like it?", Principal Tsunade smirkd.  
"Please"  
"please what?"  
"Remove the chains"  
"Why?", she asked and I din´t asnwer.  
"You naughty little girl, you want to touch yourself right?", she smirked.  
"Like this", she said ran her hands trough her body. She quickly removed her Cclothes and gave me sight of her fully naked, sexy, adult body.  
Only by te sight I got wetter.  
She turned around and stuck her ass to the air. I had now a clear sight of her asshoel and her pussy. She shoved her finger inside her and moaned loudly.  
"Ohh" Like this righ?! You want this right?!", she moaned.  
I was desperate to touch myself right now. I saw how she psuhed her fingers in and out and how her juices went out.  
"Oh this feels so great", she moaned.  
"do you want this too?! Do yount want to feel good too?!"  
"Yes! Please! I´m sp naughty! I can´t tand it anymiore! I need finger inside my pussy now!"  
She chuckled and pushed her fingers out. She shovew her finger in my moth and I immadietly suced and licked them. Her juices taste so good.  
"You´re such a dirty little girl. You need more punishment", she said.  
She took her fingers out and slightly touched my clit.  
I breathed heavily and waited for her to fuck me.  
"I bet you thought, that I´m going to pleasureyou right? But don´t forget. This is a punishment"  
"She kissed my jar and then sucked oon my ear and earned a moan from me. But she moved her fingers very slightly, to tickle my pussy.  
"Please", I cried.  
She glared at me and then slapped my pussy.  
"Ouch!", I screamed.  
She slapped my pussy again.  
She bent over to her nightstand again and this time she took a whip. My eyes widened and she slapped me with the whip. Over and over again.  
"Do you like this?"  
"NO!"  
She slapped me again.  
She placed the whip between my two pussy lips and rubbed it.  
"OHH! AHH!", I screamed because of pleasure and pain.  
"What a little slut you are. You´re such a bad girl. You need more punishment"  
"No! Please!"  
She slapped me again.  
She suddenly shoved her finger inside my asshole. She pushed it hard and fast in and out, leaving me in pleasure and pain. I threw my head back, as she suddenly shoved another finger in my asshole. With her other hand she was rubbing my clit slowly.

„Ahhh, P-Please- Tsunade!"

She rose a eyebrow

„Tsunade?"

Oh shit. I just called our principal by her name.

„I think you didn´t learn from you punishment at all", she said in an amused tone.

She pushed her finger harder in my asshole and removed her hand from my clit. She leaned over and bit my left nipple.

„Ohhh!"

She bit it again, this time harder. With her free hand, she pinched and squeezed my other nipple. My nipples and my ass was hurting so much. But it kinda felt good too.

Suddenly I felt a knot in my stomach.

„Ahh! I-I´m about to-", I couldn´t finish my senteces and let my juices out.

Principal Tsunade shook her head.

„This is supposed to be a punishment, but I have the feeling, that your enjoing this."

P-please Principal Tsunade. N-no more", I said put of breath.

„Really? Do you really want me to stop?", she asked with a smir on her face.

I have to admit, it kinda felt good. It hurted like hell, but it felt good. Oh my god, I think I´m turning into a masochist.

She took a stap on and which she belt on.

„Shall I fuck your brains out?", she asked.

Without even thinking I nodded my head.

She parted my legs with her hands and shoved the hole dildo inside me.

„AHHH!", I moaned.

She started to move slowley.

„Please! FASTER!"

„No, no, no. Don´t forget who´s in charge here. Say please master penetrate me."

I shook my head. But she moved again, and I couldn´t take it anymore.

„Please master penetrate me!"

She smirked in satisfaction and started to move faster.

„Faster! Harder! Please Tsunade-sama! Fuck me harder!"

„Tsunade-sama? I like it. Here´s your reward", she said and started to push the strap on in and out.

„Ahhh! Yes! That´s feels so great! Yes!", I moaned and the sudden pleasure she was given me. She pulled the strap on out and I whinned, but then she shoved it into my asshole and started to push in and out again.

„Ahhh! YES!"

„You like this huh? You like being fucked in the ass? You´re such a little slut."

„Oh yes! I´m a little slut! A dirtyy whore! Pleae fuck me harder! Ahhhh yeeeeessss!", I omaned and came again.

I was laying there breathless and still chained. She came closer and unlocked the chaims.

„I think that´s enough for today. But you were a bad girl so I think I´m going to punish your another time", she and winked.

* * *

Like promised, here´s a chapter with Tsunade. I hope you liked it. And thank you for the comments and private messages. I hope to get more comments and more suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7 Forgiven?

It´s been three days now, and Sakura, Ino and Hinata are still mad at me. I can´t talk to them during class, because I´m afraid, that the teacher will send me to principal Tsunade again. And during the breaks they immadietly run away and hide. I sighed as I looked at Ino, who was sitting in front of me. I wrote a note and gave it to her, but she didn´t read it and threw it away.

After class I went to the bathroom and saw Temari there. She looked terrfied and immadietly went out. I smirked. That´s what she gets for screwing with me. I forgot my book in the classroom and went back to get it. But then I saw Hinata there, writing something in her notebook. That´s my chance. Nobody´s here and Hinata is the weakest of the three. It´ll be easy to make up with her again. I looked around to see if someone was in the near. Then I went in and closed the door. She gasped and turned around.

„Hi Hinata", I smiled.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but then changed her mind and started writing something again. I frowned.

„Come on Hinata, please don´t be mad anymore.", I begged.

„M-maybe if y-you tell me why you dind´t come", she tried to sound strict, but failed. I shighed again. I would, but I know the answer will make her even more mad.

„Look Hinata I´m really sorry, but I think I shouldn´t tell you"

She looked up and thought for a minute. Then she shook her head.

„We waited for you the whole day. We were worried, that something happened to you. You could´ve at least call and make us know, that you couldn´t come", sshe told me. This time she didn´t even stutter. I think I really hurt them.

She was about to get up and leave, but I quickly garbbed her breasts from behind. Hinata gasped in shook.

„I know how I can make you forgive me", I purred into her ear and started to massage her breats.

„mhhhm", I heared her cute voice. I started to lick and suck on her ear.

„You can´t be mad at me forever"

I shoved my hands under her shirt and her bra and started to squeeze and massage them more.

„You can´t resist me", I whispered in a seductive way.

„A-a-aymumi-san...mhhmmm pl-please. W-what i-if someone comes in?", she stuttered. I could imagine her bright red face. It´s so cute how shy she was, even after everything we did.

I pinched her nipples till they got hard.

Suddenly, I heared a gasp and saw TenTen staying there, with a shocked face.

There was a big, awkward silence in the room.

But then, I had a brilliant idea. „TenTen, you said, that you've never touched breasts as big as mine. Well Hinata is even bigger.", I said and smirked.

„Wh-why are y-you...Wh-what a-are you telling her?!", Hinata asked shyly.

TenTen was standing there, still shocked.

I took of Hinatas shirt and her bra and pushed Hinatas boobs up and down.

„Come on. You know you want it too.", I said seductively.

TenTen started to come towards us without saying anything. Then she leaned to Hinatas boobs and took one of her hard nipples into her moth and started to suck them.

„ahhh", Hinata moaned.

„T-TenTen-san...mhmmm"

That´s what I wanted.

I shoved my hand under Hinatas skirt and panty and started to rub her clit.

„oh yessss! That feels soooo goood! Ayumi-san! TenTen-san!"

I covered Hinatas moth with my free hand

„You need to be quite", I whispered and licked her ear.

„mgghhmm", she let out a muffled moan.

I shoved three finger inside her pussy and pushed them in and out as fastes I could.

„Mgggngmmm!", she moaned as she cum.

I think, that was al little bit too much, because her legs were getting weak. But held her and gently put her to the ground. She was laying there now, topless and heavily breathing.

I winked to TenTen as I took of my clothes. She did the same. And now we were staying there completely naked, accept for hinata, she still had her skirt and her panties, but not much longer. I removed them and threw them to the pile of the other clothes. If someone ctahces us, we´re so fucked. But I didn´t care. I had to mouch fun right now. I palced my wet pussy on Hinatas boobs and started to rub it.

„ahhh! Hinata you´re boobs feel so good!"

„Uhhh! A-A-AYMUMI-SAN! Rub your pussy harder! Faster!"

TenTen stood there speachless for a moment, but then I made her a sign to come and join us and she immadietly obeyed. She placed her pussy on Hinatas mouth.

„please Hinata-chan. Lick me!", she moaned.

Hinata obeyed and started to fuck TenTen with her tongue. I continued to rob my pussy against Hianats sexy boobs.

TenTen started to move her hips and Hinata moaned into her, leaving TenTen with pleasure.

„Ahhh Hinata! Yes! Lick me more!"

„Ohh! Hinata, your boobs are so sexy! I missed rubbing myself on you liek this", I moaned ludly, not caring if anybody coul hear us.

„TenTen come and kiss me", I said and TenTen leaned over to kiss me. Our tongues danced together and We started to massage our boobs.

TenTen pinched my nipple so hard, that I had to moand into her moth loudly. With every second passing, I rubbed my pussy faster and harder againd Hinatas boobs. Because of the pleaure I was giving Hinata, she licked TenTen more and more.

„Ahh! I´m about to cum! I´m about to cum!"

„Me too!"

The three of us came at hte same time.

We were laying there naked, for a moment and we were breathing heavily.

„Hinata?"

„Yes?"

„forgiven?"

„Yes"

* * *

Hi guys. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope it´s not to short. This was a suggestion from Yuri loverX. I hope you liked it.

I hope to get more suggestions. Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8 A hot day at the beach

I was in math class right now. Hinata forgave me 2 days ago. But I still need to make up with Sakura and Ino. Sakura won´t be a problem, but Ino? I don´t

know. Ino is a complicated person. But I think I could seduce her somehow. I just have to get near her.

I went home. Today was frieday and I promised my dad, that I would go to he beach with him and his new girlfriend. They were already there. I just need to change my clothes.

After an hour I arrived at the beach. I tried to call my dad, but he wouldn´t answer. Well for now, I could just go swimming a bit. I removed my short summer dress. And went into the water. I wore a white triangl bikini. Suddenly someone bumped into me.

„ah sorr-", the girl stopped talking as she saw me. And I was suprised too, to see Sakura here. She had a light rosé, frilly bikini. Seeing Sakura in a bikini made me kinda hot. Especially because I haven´t done it with her for a long time. I smirked at Sakura.

„Hi Sakura. I´m suprised to see you here", I said.

„W-well me too", she said. She was staring at my breasts. I guess this means, that she missed me too.

„What do you think? Sexy huh?", I said and made a pose.

She nodded. I smirked again.

I cupped her head and smashed my lips on hers. She was shocked at first, but then she replied me with her tongue We both were fighting for dominance and I let her win. She shoved her tongue in my mith and masaged my tongue with hers. She grabbed my boobs and I squeezed her exy butt. We moaned into each others moth, never parting the kiss. She squeezed my boobs and earned a light moan from me. We were licking each others tongues. She then broke the kiss and licked my ear, not letting go of my boobs. I moaned.

„I missed you", she whispered into my ear seductively and began to suck it.

„Me too", I moaned.

I opened my eyes and realised, that everyone was watching us with shocked faces. Some of them were shaking there heads. Some of them closde their eyes and had bright red faces and some of them just stared at us.

„Uhm S-sakura"

„Yes?", she asked in a seductive way.

I let go of her ass and pushed her slightly. Then she relized, that we were making out in public. She quickly grabbed my hand and ran out of the water. She grabbed her bag and then ran away, pulling me with her.

We arrived at a place, where nobody was.

„that was so embarassing", Sakura said with a red face.

Her red face was so cute. I couldn´t hold it back anymore and smashed my lips on hers again. Nobody´s here, so we can continue with having a bit fun. I pushed her on the groung and was laying now above her. We were having a full make out again. After long, wet kiss, we parted to take a breath. I quickly removed Sakuras bikini top and she did the same to mine. Then she flipped over, so she was laying on top of me now. First she reomoved her bikini panty and then mine. Then, she reached out for her bag and pulled out a strap on. I raised an eyebrown.

„Why do oyu have a strap-on in the bach?", I asked her.

„Oh I just came from Inos", she asnwered amused.

She belt it on and placed it above my already wet pussy.

„I´m going to fuck your brains out", she said and pushed the dildo into me.

„Ohhh Sakura!"

She pulled it back, only to smash ot in me again. Everytime, she smahed it even harder iside me.

„Sakura! Ahh! Deeper!"

„As you wish", she said and smashed it even deeper in me.

„You don´t have an idea how easy it is, to move the dildo in and out of your dirty, wide pussy. You´re sich a slutty girl. You must´ve been fucked so many time, that your pussy widened", she said as she pushed the dildo in and out.

„Ahhh! Yeesss! I´m so dirty! You need to punish me!", I moaned.

Suddenly, I felt aknot in my stomach and knew it was time.

„Ahh Sakura I´m about to-shit!", I screamed as Sakura pulled the dildo out.

„You wanted to be punished", she said woth an sing sang voice.

I whinned.

She removed the strap-on and flipped again, so I was on top of her again.

„Maybe if you pleasure me, you´ll get what ylu want"

With that said, I shoved my tongue ito her pussy. Oh how I missed the tate of Sakuras delicious pussy.

„ahhh yess! Ayumi! I love you tongue!"

I licked and sucked on her clit and shoved two fingers inside her making sccisors moves.

„oh yess!"

She let her juices out and I swallowed them. It was so delicious.

„I think now´s your turn", I said.

She nodded and was about to grabb her stap-on again as we heared something.

Two boys, maybe a few years older than us were standing there filming everything with a phone.

„Oh shit", Sakura mumbled.

„ I have an idea."I whispered and she nodded.

„Hey!", I called them.

„You want to join us", I said in a seductive voice.

They both looked at each other and grinned, then they nodded and rushed toward us. While they were running, they removed their clothes.

I pushed one of them to rhe ground and was on top of him now.

But I dind´t do, what he was waiting for. I quickly grabbed his phone. Sakura grabbed our bikinis, their clothes and her bag and we ran away.

„Hey! Come back!", the two guys screamed, but didn´t follow us. They were naked and we had their clothes.

While we were running we put our bikinis on and had a big hysterical laughter.

„Oh there you are!", I heared someone say behind us, as we reached the beach again. I turned around and saw my dad with his grilfriend.

„Oh hi Sakura", he greeted her.

„Hello", she waved.

„Sorry dad, I couldn´t find you.", I apologized.

„no problem, but it´s getting late. We should go home. Do you want us to drive you home?", he asked Sakura.

„Oh that would be great", she answered.

We started to walk towards our car.

„Did you girls heared?", the grilfriend of my dad asked.

„What?", we both asked in usion.

„Two girls were aming out in the beach", she explained.

Sakura and I stared at each other.

„I can´t believe this. What´s going on with the teeanger nowadays? Making out in public", my dad shook his head.

Sakura and me tried not to burst into a laughter. Oh my god. If dad would know, that the two girls, who were making out on the beach were us, he would defentiely kill us.

Well but it was worth it. Now I have Sakura back too. I just need to make up with Ino again.

* * *

So this is the new chapter. Hope ypu guys liked it. This one was suggested by ssvidel. Thank you for your suggestion and I hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9 Finally have them all back

„Hey Ayumi, Ino´s still mad at you right?", Sakura asked me, as she took a bite of her bread. I sighed

„Yes"

Sakura giggled.

The bell rang and we had to go back to class.

After school, I went to the mall to buy new clothes. I haven´t been shopping for a long time. And I love shopping. Especially with Ino.

I sighed again and went to a lingerie shop.

I looked at the lingeries, when I saw a familiar face.

Ino was looking at the lingeries too. She already picked a few, very sexy lingeries.

I quickly hide. Ino finished looing around and went to a changing room. That was my chance.

I followed her and went into the changing room too.

„WH-", she was about to scream, but I covered her mouth with my hand. Her eyes were wide, but when she realized it was me, her eyes softened.

I removed my hand.

„what the hell are you doing here?", she whispered.

I smirked.

„I missed you"

„Well but I dind´t miss you", she lied.

„Oh come on don´t lie", I said and approached her.

She stepped back till she hit the wall.

I placed my arms on the wall, so she couldn´t escape.

„Go, or I´ll scream", she threated.

„Oh as if you´d do that", I whispered in her ear.

„I know you want this too.", I said seductively in her ear and licked it.

She shivered as my tongue made contact with her.

„Come onn Ino, forgive me?", I said and sucked on her ear.

She moaned slightly and I smirked. I had her where I wanted her.

I pulled away from her ear and smashed my lips onto her. She immadietly wrapped her arms around my neck and our tongues fought for dominance. I won the battle and explored her mouth. I rubbed my hand on her thighs and Ino moaned into my mouth. God how I missed Inos moans. I placed my knee between her legs and started to rub it, earning a few more moans. I pulled away to take a breath and saw Inos bright red face. That was unsual. Ino was the one who was the most self-confident. She was never red. But this time her face was almost redder than Hinatas. I smirked. She really must´ve miss me.

I removed my shirt and exposed my black lacy bra. My already hard nipples were visible.

„Come on Ino. Play with my boobs. Suck them.", I said.

She quickly removed the bra and started to make cirlces with her tongue around my nipple. She was rubbing her thumb on the other. Oh how I missed this. I have to admitt, I missed Ino the most.

„Oh Ino yes", I moaned.

She started to suck on my nipple which pleasured me even more.

I squeezed Inos butt and earned a moan from her. I pulled away and removed the rest of my clothes. Ino did the same. I pushed her to the ground and kissed and licked her whole body. I started with her neck, going futher down to her collarbone, her belly and then to her legs.

I heared an knock.

„Miss, is everything alright?", a shop assistent asked.

„Yes", I answered for Ino.

I took a cloth, that was laying on the ground and bind Inos mouth with it.

„Don´t be loud. We don´t want to be disturbed again", I said.

Actually her moans were making me so hot. But I really didn´t want to get caught, so we didn´t have antoher choice. I will hear her moans plenty times anyway. I continued to lick on Inos leg and earned a muffled moan from her. I started to suck her toe. I knew, that she was sensetive there.

„mhhh,yshh"

I gave her foot a last lick.

„Spread you legs", I commanded and she obeyed.

„You little slut. How immadietly you spread your legs, like a naughty little bitch"

My dirty talk was turning Ino so on, she captured my head with her feet and shoved it betweent her legs. I started to lick her pussy with a increadible speed.

„mhhhm! Mhhgm!"

Even her muffled voice was turing me so on. I felt so horny. My pussy was itching.

I turned around so we were in the 69 position.

„Me too Ino. Finger me. Put you long fingers into my horny pussy"

I started to lick and suck her clit and Ino shoved three fingers in me.

„Oh yess!"

She pushed her fingers in and out really fast, leaving me in pleasure.

I pushed two fingers inside her tight pussy too and continued to suck on her clit. Ino pinched and rubbed my clit with her other hand and continued too push her other fingers in and out.

„Oh Ino! Yes! Fuck my dirty pussy! Yesss!"

I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach and knew, that I was close.

„Ino I´m close"

„mggmhm", Ino only replied.

„Ah I´m cuming! Ino I´m cumming!"

„MGHHM!"

We both came in usion letting our delicious juices flow into our mouths.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, we got up and put our clothes on again.

Ino took the lingerie and we walked out of the dressing room.

When we walked out, everyones eyes were on us.

Their faces were bright red and they had a shocked expression.

I smirked. This is the second time I did this kind of things in public. I have to admitt even if it is embarassing, it´s funny too.

Ino bought the lingerie, which she could´t even try on, because of me and we left the shop.

I grinned widely, because now I have all my friends finally back.

* * *

So Ayumi finally got all her friends back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 Little sister?

Hey guys, here´s the new chapter. WARNING, this chapter has incest. If you don´t like incest, don´t read. I will do more incest chapters, but I will warn you before eacht chapter. Oh and I also decided to not start with the sex immediately and add some extra scenes and dialogs. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It was friday and we were having lunch in the cafeteria right now.

I finally had all my friends back and I had a new friend TenTen. After the thing with me and Hinata, it was very easy to add her to the group. First I thought, that Sakura and Ino were going to be mad at me, because I did it without them and even ditched them for her. But they were suprisingly not.

„So guys how does you holidays look?", Sakura asked as she took a bite from her lunch.

„Well as you guys know, I´m going to my aunt.", Ino said exited.

„Why so exited?", I asked her.

„Well because she lives in paris.", she squeaked.

„Oh, you´re so lucky. The city of love", TenTen said dreamily.

„What´s with that TenTen. If i didn´t knew it I would think, that you have someone you like", Ino said with an amused one.

TenTen looked down at her lunch and blushed.

„You do?!", the four of us said in usion.

„N-no", TenTen tried to deny.

„You can´t lie", Ino laughed.

„Who is it", Sakura asked curiously.

We all stared at her with big, curious eyes.

„H-he is in my history class. H-his name is Neji", TenTen stuttered.

„My cousin", Hinata stated.

„What?!", we asked in usion again

„Yeah Neji´s father and my father are twins"

„Oh my god", TenTen said shocked.

„Wow", Ino and Sakura said shocked too and I chuckled.

„What about you Hinata", Ino asked.

„Wh-what", Hinata asked with a red face.

„I asked what about you"

„y-you mean m-m-my weekend?"

„Haha no. I didn´t mean you´re weekend and I know you know what I mean"

„come on Ino, leave her alone. She doens´t want to tell", I said.

„I dind´t want to tell neither", TenTen said.

„Yeah. Come on Hinata. Don´t be shy", Ino insisted.

„Well we all know who you and Sakura have a crush on", I said amused.

They both glared at me.

„It´s no secret, thta you like Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guys in the school"

„I tell you, I´m going to marry him someday", Ino said dreamily.

„Yeah you wish, Ino pig", Sakura said.

Oh no they´re starting it again. Why did I even start with this topic.

„What did you say forhead"

„okay guys, please stop before it escalates again", I said and TenTen and Hinata nodded in agree.

„Fine", htey both said at the same time.

„How about we go back to the topic holiday?", TenTen suggested.

„I´m going to stay home", Sakura said disappointed.

„Wow how boring. Do you want me to put you in my baggage?", Ino asked.

„Funny", Sakura responded.

„I´m going to Kyoto", TenTen said.

„Cool. I was there ones. It´s really beautiful there. Especially the bamboo forest", I said and remembered my time in Kyoto. I went to Kyoto five years ago, with my mom and my dad. My parents are divorced and my dad has a new girlfriends now. My mom lives in Tokyo now.

„I-I´m going to London", Hinata said.

„Uhhh! I´m so jelaous. You guys are going to some cool places and I´m here all alone.", Sakura complained.

„What about Ayumi. Are you going somehter too?", Ino asked.

„Turkey. Mardin and Antalya", I answered simply.

„Sakura slammed her head on the table.

„But I´m just staying there for 4 weeks. So two weeks I´ll be here.", I said.

„Thank good, I´m not alone the hole holiday.", Sakura said.

„Oh by the way. I´m going to Hinata today and will stay over there for a night. You guys want to join?", I asked them.

„No sorry. I´m grounded.", Sakura answered.

„Our flight is today", Ino said.

„And ours is tomorrow, so I can´t sorry", TenTen replied.

„So it´s just the two of us then", I winked at Hinata amd she blushed.

„Are your parents home?", Sakura asked.

„N-no. They´re visiting my uncle."

„Hohooo~", they sang, which made Hinata blush even more.

I was laying on Hinatas bed and Hinata was sitting at her desk.

„Why did Kakashi had to give us homework during summer holidays?", I said and threw my book away.

„Let´s make a break", I said and Hinata agreed.

To think, that it all started, because we wanted to make a break and don´t learn. Who would´ve thought, that making abreak would´ve tunred out like that? Now I have 4 friends with benefits. I´m so happy, that I dind´t leave, when Ino and Sakura told me about „it".

„H-ho about we go to the pool?", Hinata suggested.

„Sure", I replied.

I put on my white triangl bikini and Hinata wore a puple bikini, with a wrapped bikini top, which showed much cleavage.

I rose my eyebrown. It was really, sexy. Too sexy, for Hinata to wear it.

„I-Ino b-bought it for m-me", she said.

We went to the garden and jumped to the pool. We swam a few rounds, but then I was getting bored and jumped on Hinata. I held her head under water and splahed water on her face. Then I hugged her from behind and my hands automatically reached her breasts. I could feel the heat of Hinatas face. I started to massage and squeeze her big, sexy boobs.

„mhhm", she moaned.

She turned her head so I was able to kiss her, not letting go of her breats. She moaned in between the kisses, which made me so hot. I don´t know if it was the pool wateror my dirty juices between my legs.

I pushed her to the edge of the pool and quickly removed her bikini top. Then I sarted to rub my thumg on her nipples, making them hard. While I was doing it I continued to kiss her. Our tongues fought for domincance and I, of course won. Hinaza reached for between my legs and rubbed her hand slowly sending me a pleasant feeling. We moaned and breathed in between our kiss. It was passionate at first, but turned out hot and wild.

Suddenly we heared a gasp behind us. We tunred around and saw no one else but Hanabi, Hinatas little sister. Her face was bright red, just like Hinatas. Ooops. Seems like we´re not alone after all. Normally I would´ve tried to seduce and make her join us. But thi is Hinatas sister. I couldn´t do that. That would be to much.

„D-d-do you want to join us?", Hinata asked with a shaking voice.

What!?

No way. Hinata didn´t just asked her little sister to have sex with us.

Hanabis face turned redder and she nodded slowly.

I can´t believe this. They´re siblings! Should we really be doing something like that? But I have to admitt, that it was turning me on. Two sister doing dirty things in secret. And I´m in it too.

Fuck it! Let´s do this!

I climbed out of the pool followed by Hinata. We went to Hanabi who was shaking a little bit.

„Are You sure?", I asked and she quickly nodded.

I smirked.

„Do you want me to go leave?", I asked and she shook her head.

„Good, ´cause I wasn´t going to", I said and slammed my lips on hers. I tried to slip my tongue into her muth. But the poor innocent girl, just shut her eyes and didn´t open her mouth. I grabbed in between her legs and she gapsed. I quickly slipped my tongue in her mouth and slowly massaged her tongue with mine. I didn´t let any place unexplored. I pulled away and let Hanabi breath.

„let´s go into the pool", I said and removed my bikini. I jumoed into the pool and watched Hinata and Hanabis next step.

Hinata removed Hanabis clothes while kissing her. The n she removed her bikini panty and they both jumped into the water. Hinata started to kiss Hanabi and I liked her neck, her collarbone and between her breats.

Unlike her sister, she had small breats. They were even smaller than Sakuras. Maybe because she was younger than us.

„mmmhm", She moaned as I sucked on her neck.

I reached between her legs and slowly started to rub.

„Ahhh"

„Hanabi. Aren´t you ashamed to make such dirty noices in front of you sister?", Hinata asked sternly.

Oh she wants to do it that way.

„O-oneechan. Please let me touch you´re breasts too", she begged.

„You want to touch my breasts? What a bad girl you are", she said and grabbed Hanabis hands. Then she place it on her boobs.

„Make you oneechan feel good Hanabi"

She nodded and started to squeeze Hinatas boobs.

„Mhmmm"

„Does it feel good oneechan?"

„Oh yes"

„Do you want me to make you feel good too, Hanabi-chan?", I whispered in her ear.

„Y-yes please"

I slipped my finger inside her thight, untouched pussy.

„Ohh!"

I pushed it in and out.

„Ahh! Yess!"

Hinata slipped three fingers in my pussy too, getting a few moans from me.

„Oh Hinata yes!", I moaned loudly.

We swam to the pool stairs do to it more comfotablely.

Hanabi was siting on the fist step with her legs spread.

I started to lick her childish pussy, as her sister kissed her and pinched her little nipples.

She moaned in between the kissed, her sister was giving her.

They parted and Hinata started ti suck in her nipple.

„Ahh oneechan yes! A-ayumi-san! You´re tongues feel so good!"

I pushed my tongue in and out ans rubbed my thumb on her clit.

„Ahhh yesss!"

„You´re such a dirty girl Hanabi", Hinata said and contiuned to suck her boobs.

„Ah oneechan! I love you! Oneechan! I-I´m feeling strange", she said and we knew she was cumming.

„ahhhhh!", she screamed and let her juices flow in my mouth. I swallwed the delicious juices and kissed her to let her taste herself.

„You taste good, Hanabi-chan", I smirked and pushed my fingers into her mouth which she started to suck.

„Wanna know how you´re oneechan tastes?", I asked her and she immadiatly nodded.

Now Hinatas was sitting on the first step with her legs spread. I was sitting on her lap.

„Lick her pussy, Hanabi-chan. Make you oneechan feel good."

„Yes", she said and started to lick her.

„Ahh, Hanabi! Lick me deeper. Yess! Eat me out!"

„Oneechan", she moaned into her pussy.

I started to rub my nipples against hers and kissed her.

I pulled away and licked and nipped on her neck, still rubbig out boons.

„Oh Hinata! You´re boobs feel so goood!"

„Yes! Ayumi-san! Fuck my boobs! Hanabi Lick my pussy! Yessss!"

„Oneechan you taste so good."

My nipples felt so good while I was rubbing on Hinatas. I really mised that feeling. My pussy was dripping and feeling so hot. I started to rub my pussy against Hinatas leg.

„Ah Hinata you leg feels good!"

I could tell, thta she was enjoing it too, my pussy rubbing on her leg.

„Oh. Hanabi, Ayumi- san! I´m about to cum.!"

„Yeah me too!"

„Ahhh!", we both cum in usion.

For a while we were sitting on the pool steps, breathing heavily.

„That was great", Hanabi-chan said.

„We´re going to do it more often, if you want to", I told her and she nodded her head.

„Maybe tonight, before we go sleeping?", she asked with a big smile.

„You can´t het enough huh? You dirty little girl. Just like your oneechan"

„D-don´t say t-that!", they both said at the same time, with the same red face.


	11. Chapter 11 Ino in paris

**Ino´s P.o.v**

It´s been one week now that I´m here in paris. It´s so boing without my friends. My aunt and my mother always want to do boring things like going to a museum or something like that. I wish I knew people around my age.

„Ino! Breakfast!", I heared my mom shout from downstairs.

„Coming!", I shouted back and went downstairs.

My mom, my aunt, my dad and my uncle were already sitting there and eating. I took a seat and started to eat the egg and bacon.

„So, what are we going to do today?", my mom asked exited.

„Please not a museum again!", I begged.

„Ino! Museums are very interesting and you can learn things. Don´t whine now", my mom said angrily.

I shighed. „But I´m not interested in art or anything else. I don´t want to hang up with old people all day. Isn´t there somewhere where I can meet people my age?", I asked.

„I-", my mom was about to shout at me, but my aunt interrupted her. Thank god!

„She´s right. She´s young and should meet new people her age. Look honey there´s a cute little café just down the street. It´s pretty popular among young people. I´m sure you´ll meet someone there. It´s called _café petite._ ", my aunt told me.

„Thank you", I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

„Can I go now?", I asked and showed them my empty plate.

„Sure", my aunt said.

It wasn´t very hard to find the café. I was wondering why my aunt didn´t told me sooner about it. I went in and it was really a cute little café. It wasn´t very full. But there were a few people. And all my age. Thank god! I couldn´t beare anymore old people. I went to the counter and bought a hot chocolate. Then I took a seat and looked around. Everyone was in a group, except one girl. She had red, long hair and glasses. She was pretty. And sexy. She wore a black mini skirt and a red crop top. She looked up and saw me starring at her. Shit! She cought me. She smiled.

„You can sit with me, if you want to", she said.

„Oh thank you", I smiled and sat next to her.

„I´m Karin", she said with a french accent.

Oh she´s so hot. And her sccent turn me so on. I´ll have fin with this girl I promise.

„I´m Ino", I said and shook her hand.

„Where are you from?", she asked me.

„I´m from japan"

„Oh japan! I´m going to make a transfer to japan", she said excited.

„Oh really?"

„Yes. Which city?"

„Konoha. It´s in the near of Osaka", I answered.

„Mon dieu! I´m going to Konoha too. Konoha Highschool.", she said.

„Me too", I said and we both laughed.

This is getting better and better.

„Say, are there good looking guys?"

„Oh hell yes. There´s this cool guys. Oh my god, I could drool when I see him"

We talked a little bit more. About the diferences between france and japan.

„Oh lá lá! I´m getting late. I have a appointment.", she said after a while.

Shit! She´s leaving already. I have to do something. I need to seduce her somehow. How does Ayumi alwys seduce everyone?

„Don´t make such a face. We can meet again after I finish", she told me with a friendly smile.

„Oh yes. That would be great.

She took a pen out of her bag and wrote something on the napkin.

„Here, my address and my number. I´ll call you when I finish. And you can come over to my place."

I was screaming inside myself.

„Ok", I said simply and she gave me a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye.

„After an hour, Karin finally called. I was on my way to her home now. It was a little but pretty house. I rang the bell. And she opened it after a few seconds.

„Oh Ino come in", she said and gave me a kiss on each cheek.

We wnt to her room. It was really pretty. She had a big bed. That´s all we need.

„Aren´t your parents at home?", I asked.

„No. There visiting mamie and staying over there."

Can it get any better?

„do you want to drink something.

„No thanks"

„so you´re the type who wants to beginn immadietly hein?", she said with a smirk.

„What?", I asked confused.

„Oh please. Do you really hing, I didn´t saw your dirty glances. I know why you´re here", she explained.

I opened my mouth, but didn´t say something.

She leaned closer and grabbed my face.

„I want you too", she said and slammed her lips on me. Fist she was passionate, but later she speeded up. We had a tongue fight, which she won. She´s the only one, except for Ayumi, who won a tongue fight against me.

She pulled away and took of her clothes. Then she wuickly removed mine. She grabbed my left breat and started to massage it.

„magnifique", she said with a sly smile.

„mhmm", I moaned.

„Oh lá lá. What dirty sounds. And I barely did anything"

„Please Karin. Fuck me!", I shouted.

„d'accord", she said and pushed me. She was now sitting on top of me. Her one hand still massaged my breast, her other hand made way towards my pussy.

„Already this wet", she said she touched it.

„You make me like this", I told her.

She smirked and started to kiss my neck. She pushed one finger inside me and earned a big moan form me. She sucked on my neck and gave me a fe hickeys.

„more!", I moaned.

She added two more fingers and started to suck on my nipple.

„Oh yes!"

„You´re such a bad girl."

„Yes! I´m so bad! You need to punish me! Ah. I thing I about to-"

I was just about to cum as she pulled her fingers out. I whinned.

„What you said I should punish you didn´t you", she said with a cute voice but a dirty smirk.

She flipped so that I was on top of her now. She spread her legs and opened her pussy lips with her fingers.

„Come on. Lick me"

That was all I had to hear. I leaned over and gave her a little lick.

„Ah oui"

„So wet and I didn´t do anything", I smirked.

„You make me so horny.", she said with lsutfull eyes.

„Now eat me out"

I pushed my tongue into her and rapidly licked her.

„Ah oui oui! Lick me more. Ah! Right there"

I licked her sweet spot a few times more.

„Oh Oui. You´re so good!"

„You´re so delicous", I mumbled into her.

„Ah yes. More!"

„I pushed my fingers inside her and started to suck on her clit."

„Ah yes!"; she threw her head back and I could tell, that she was close.

„I´m cumming", she screamed and let all her juices out.

I placed my pussy over her face so that we were in the 69 position now.

„We´re not finished yet", I said and continued to lick.

„Ahh! Ino! You´re cuh a bad girl! You need punishment", she said and started to lick me too. Her tongue felt so good and I moaned inside her sendingher vibrations. She did the same seding me a pleasure feeling.

„délicieux"

„AH! Karin I´m about to cum"

„Oui! Cumm in my face! Let your delicous juces out. Let me eat your cum!"

Her dirty talk and her tongue, which she moved in a professional way, drived me crazy.

„Ohh! Karin!"

„Ah Ino!"

We both came and let each other taste more of ourslefs.

After a few minutes of heavlily breathing. I placed myself between her legs and started to rub.

„Oh Oui. Dure! Dure!". Her french was making me even more hot. It was turning me so on.

I speeded up, rubbing our pussys as hard and fst ad I could.

I could feel our clits touching and it was driving me crazy. I was about to lose my mind.

„Ah you´re clit feels so good. You´re pussy is so sexy!"

„Ah! Ino! Faster! Fuck me harder!"

It didn´t take too long and we both came again. First Karin and the me.

„That was vertigineux!", sh said after a few minutes.

„I don´t know what that means, but I think so too", I said.

Thank you aunty, that you told me about the café.

„We´re going to do this more often. The whole sumer holidays. And when you cime to Konoha too. I have a few sexy fuck buddies, which I´ll introduce you too.", I told her.

„I´m already getting impatient to meet them"

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked the new chapter. I´m going to do a chapter about everyones vacations. Who should I do next?


	12. Chapter 12 I m not a kid anymore!

**So guys, here´s the new chapter. Sorry that I didn´t uploaded for so long. I was visting my family. Warning, this is a incest chapter again and this was suggested by ssvidel3 I hope you, and of yourse the other, like the chapter**

* * *

 **Sakuras P.o.v**

„Come on Sakura. Don´t be like that.", my mom begged.

„No mom. All my friends are on vacation and I´m here all alone", I said angrily.

„But you know we need to save the money", she said in a sad voice.

I sighed. „Yeah I know"

„I´m going to take a shower", I said.

„Oh! How about we shower together"

I rose an eyebrow. „Mom, I´m not a kid anymore! When will you finally understand?", I shouted and walked into the bathroom without waiting for an answer. Maybe I was a little bit to harsh? But I hate it, when she talks like I´m still a seven year old. I took a quick shower and went to my room. But I kinda still felt guilty because I was so harsh to my mom. I sighed.

„Mom!", I called. After a few seconds she came into my room.

„Yes?", she said with a sad voice.

„I´m sorry. I shouldn´t be so mean to you. I promise that I won´t scream at you anymore, but only if you finally quit acting like I´m a baby", I said. She smiled widely.

„Promise", she said still smiling. That made me smile too.

„Mind applying the creme on my back?", I said and gave her my body lotion.

„Of course not", she said. I removed my towel and she started to apply the creme on me. I shivered when the cold liquid touched my back.

„Thanks", I muttered as she finished. She eyed me up from head to toe.

„W-what?", I asked awkwardly.

„You´ve really grown", she said looking at my body.

„M-mom!", I said shyly, blushing slightly.

„What?", she asked.

„That´s kinda embarrassing", I responded covering my self with the towel.

„No need to be embarrassed by your own mother, honey", she said and removed my towel. She chuckled slightly.

„W-what?"

„You´re breasts are still so small.", she said and touched them.

„Mom!", my face turned even more red than it was before.

„You don´t have that from me that´s for sure. Look my breasts are so big", she said and placed my hands on her breasts.

She´s right. Her boobs are really big. Not as big as Ayumis or Hinatas, but still big. Without thinking I squeezed them slightly.

„Oh, Sakura", my mom´s face got red. I quickly removed my hands.

„S-sorry mom", I apologized. God I´m so stupid. I´m so used to play with the boobs of my friends, that I did it automatically.

„Payback", she said and squeezed my boobs.

„Mhmm, mom", I moaned.

She smirked. God I just didn´t moan in front of my mother? Because of my mother?

I just wanted to pull away, when it happened. My mother smashed her lips onto mine. Her tongue licked my lip, asking for entrance. Without even hesitating I opened it and melted into the kiss. It was wrong. I knew it was wrong. My mom knew it too. But I couldn´t help. I couldn´t pull away. I t felt so good. She started to rub her thumb on my nipples and as a reaction I cupped her butt. We moaned into our kiss. After a while we pulled away to take a breath.

„M-mom, w-what about dad?", I asked out of breath and still shocked.

She smiled gently. „He havn´t touched me for so long. I´m always getting horny, but he´s never here to pleasure me.", answered as she started to remove her clothes. It took her just a second till she was completely naked.

„It´s been a long time, since we saw our bodies naked", my mom stated."

„Mom, we shouldn´t do this", I said trying not to look at her boobs.

„But why? Weren´t you the one who said, that your not a kid anymore?", she asked.

I just nodded.

„Let´s pleasure ourselves", she said and we got in the 69 position. I had a clear sight on my moms pussy now. It was dripping wet. And it was more mature than the pussies of my friends.

„Honey, lick me", she said with a gentle tone.

I gave her pussy a slight lick. She tasted so good. I needed more of that taste. It tasted better than everything I´ve ever tasted.

„Oh yes honey", She moaned.

„You too", I mumbled into her pussy.

„I could feel how she parted my pussy lips and looked at it.

„You´re really not kid anymore.", she said and pushed a finger inside.

„Ah mom"

„You vagina really matured. It´s not so innocent like it was before right?", she said and added another finger.

„Mom, yes! Faster! More", I moaned and continued to lick her.

„Ah honey you´re so great. You´re much better than you´re father!"

The more she moaned the more I had the desire to eat her out.

I pushed my tongue in and out her pussy and she did the same with her fingers.

„This is not your first time", she stated.

„Ah mom. You´re so good."

„You too! I need to taste you!", she said and started to suck on my clit.

„Mom!"

„You taste so good."

She continued to finger and lick me.

„Mom, please, I´m close"

„Me too sweety!"

All of sudden she pushed her finger out of my pussy into my ass.

„Mom! Yesss! Fuck my ass. Fuck me more!"

„You´re such a bad girl, Sakura! Is this how I raised you?",

„Please mommy, fuck me. It feels so good"

„Ah Sakura lick me! Your tongue feels so good."

„I´m coming!", we both screamed in usion.

„Mom, that was so great"

„We´re not finished yet", she said and placed her pussy on mine.

„I love you baby!", she said as she started to fuck me with her pussy. Our clits were rubbing each other. It felt so good.

„Me too mommy! I love you!"

I started to rub against her too. It felt so amazing rubbing my pussy on my mothers. It felt so good being fucked by my own mother.

„Mom, I think I´m coming again"

„Let it out sweety. Let all your dirty juices out! Let´s mix our juices together"

„Mom!"

„Sakura!"

She collapsed on top of me. We were lying there. Our pussies were dripping and we were breathing heavily.

„Sakura"

„Yeah?"

„You´re really not a kid anymore"


	13. Chapter 13 Hinata in London

**And the next chapter right after. I had help from Yuri loverX. I wanted to thank her for always commenting on my chapters and helping me. This chapter has a little bit incest first, but it isn´t the main pint in this chapter. If you don´t like incest begin to read a little below. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Hinatas P.o.v**

„No Hanabi!", I said sternly.

„Please, oneechan! I want to do it again", Hanabi whined.

„It was wrong and we will never do it again!"

„But I feel so horny", she said. I was shocked. What did I do to my own little sister. She´s to young to talk like that. If I never had sex with her, she wouldn´be like this. Why did I do it? It was wrong and I knew it. What was I thinking? Having sex with my own little sister.

„Oneechan, please. I want you to touch me again", she said and touched her own breats. Please don´t do this now.

„My pussy is dripping wet", she said and shoved her hand into her pants. I just stood there, shocked and with a red face.

„mhmm. Oneechan", she moaned and closed her eyes. The face she was making. It was driving me crazy. I closed my eyes to not see what was happening in front of me, but that didn´t help. I heard the voice of her pussy and her moans. Suddenly I felt something on my cheeks and when I opened my eyes, we were already kissing. I couldn´t help and melted into the kiss. She moved her hips towards mine and I shoved my hand in her pants and shoved my finger inside her young pussy. Because of me she´not innocent anymore. She moaned onto the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. With my other hand I massaged her little breasts. We were lucky, that mother and father weren´t in the hotel right now. But Neji-Ni was sleeping in the next room, so we needed to be quite. I shoved another finger inside her and moved it in a almost professional way. What happened to me? What did Ayumi and her friends do to me? Every time, I say that it was going to be the last time. But it feels so good. I can´t stop. I always feel too horny to resist. And now my sister´s like me too.

„Oneechan", she moaned as she came on my fingers. I removed my hands and licked my finger clean. She tasted so sweet.

„Thats´enough", I said sternly and quickly walked out of the room. I left the hotel and decided to go to a café. I couldn´t bare looking at her face anymore. I knew, that if I stayed longer, it would escalate even more.

I was sitting alone in the café for a while till a girl with greenish hair came. She looked pretty young. Older than Hanabi, but younger than me.

She smiled widely. I couldn´t help and gave her weak smile too.

„Why are sitting here so alone?", she asked curiously.

I already knew, that she was a friendly and outgoing person. She kinda reminded me of Naruto.

I-I...Uh-uhm", I dind´t know what to answer. My face got red and she started to laugh loudly. This was so embarrassing. Why am I so shy. I admire Ayumi and Ino for their self-confidence.

„You´re so cute", she said with a happy voice and ruffled my hair.

I chuckled lightly.

„Really, you´re so cute. I bet you have a boyfriend", she said.

„Ah, no, no. I don´t", I quickly answered, getting more shy.

„What?! Really? What a shame. You´re so pretty! And you have such big boobs!", she said and grabbed one of them"

„Wh-what!", my face probably got as red as a tomato again.

I actually was used to be grabbed like that. But not from a stranger and in public.

„Oh sorry, sorry!", she laughed and removed her hand.

„I wish mine were this big too. Maybe I should get a boob job", she laughed.

„Ah no. I actually like smaller boobs.", I answered without saying and quickly regretted it.

„Haha! Really? You like small boobs. Lucky me!"

She was so loud talking, that everyone was looking at us. It made me feel even more unconformable. She seemed to notice that.

„Let´s go over to my place, we can talk there without people listening to us", she said and I nodded. I usually don´t go to strangers or even talk to them. But I didn´t want to go to my hotel right now. We went to her hotel, which wasn´t far away.

We went into the elevator and were on our way to the 34the floor. She suddenly smashed her lips onto mine. I tired to pull away, but she pushed me against the wall. She wanted to push her tongue inside me, but I refused to open my mouth. She rubbed her leg against my pussy, making me gasp. She took her chance and shoved her tongue inside me. She licked and massaged my tongue with hers as she continued to rub her leg between my leg. I could feel how my pantie was getting wet. She finally pulled away.

„Don´t be shy. I know you want it too", she smirked and removed my top. I was now standing in front of a stranger without my T,shirt on. My face got as red as the bra I was wearing. She pulled my bra a little bit up, so my boobs were hanging out. Than she undid my jeans and pushed it on the ground. She started to lick and nibble on my neck as she undid her buttons of her top. I moaned slightly as she found my weak spot.

When she finished undoing her buttons, she grabbed both my boobs and started to play with them. Her top was now barely on her shoulders and I leaned over to lick her neck and her shoulder. She started to suck on my ear. That reminded me of Ayumi-san. That was one of her weak spots.

„Are you thinking of someone else?", she whispered in my ear.

„n-no", I stuttered.

„You´re a bad liar. But I will make such dirty things to you, that you soon won´t get me out of your head", she purred and continued to suck on my ear. Her leg found his way between my legs again and I asked myself when we will finally arrive at the 34th floor.

„ahh, yes!", I moaned as she pinched my nipple harshly.

We suddenly heard a ping and the door of the elevator went open, revealing shocked faces to us. The girl quickly took my hand and we both ran out of the elevator and out of the sight of the people. We kissed and rubbed our hands on our bodies as we slowly reached her door. She opened the door, without leaving my lips and pushed me inside. She grabbed my ass and I flung my around her, still not stop kissing. It was the hottest make out I´ve ever made.

She threw me at her bed and than jumped on me. She removed the clothes which were barley on us and started to kiss and lick my whole body.

I moaned a few times, which turned her on.

We kissed again and she finally shoved her fingers into my pussy.

I moaned into her mouth. She pushed her fingers in and out in an amazing speed, giving me pleasure, I didn´t felt for a long time.

She removed her lips from mine and started to suck on my nipple. She took half of my boob into her mouth like she tried to eat me out.

„Oh yess! More! Please! More!"

„As you wish", she said and leaned over to my pussy to lick it.

„Ah you´re so goood!"

I´m Fuu by the way", she smirked.

„H-H-hinata", I managed to say between my moans.

„Fuu! More! Fuck me more!"

„Oh suddenly you´re not so shy and innocent anymore", she said and winked.

That comment made my face turn into 50 shades of red.

„Let´s see how you tongue works", she said and placed her pussy on my moth. Without even waiting I started to lick her pussy harshly.

„Oh yeesss! Hinata! You´re better than I could ever imagine", she moaned as she pushed her pussy even closer to me, making me moan against her.

„I´m coming, Hinata", she moaned and let her juices out. She walked to a closet and took something out. She sat on me and shoved me the thing she took. A dildo. I gulped. She belted the strap on, on me and pushed a button and it suddenly began to vibrate.

„mhmmm! That feels soo good"

„Some strap ons have a vibrator inside so both can be pleasured", she explained. I dind´t know that. I wonder if Ayumi knew that.

She grabbed the Strap on and started to lick it. It wasn´t really my penis, but it still drew me so on. Like she licking me and not the strap on. She shoved the whole dildo inside her mouth and gave it a blow job. The vibrator was still pleasuring me inside.

After a few more licks she placed her pussy on it and started to bounce. That made the vibrator go more inside me giving me more pleasure.

„Ah yes, Fuu. Faster!"

„Oh that feels so great! It´s so big!", She moaned and stared to massage er own breasts. I followed her moves and started to play with my own boobs too. She jumped up and down and it didn´t take long for her too come.

She jumped once last time, which made me cum too.

She removed my strap on and than placed her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. It was the first time for me to cuddle after sex. It didn´t took long for us two to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 TenTen in Kyoto

**TenTens P.o.v**

 **It´s been two weeks now, that I´m here in Kyoto. It´s so boring here. Sure the city is pretty, but what should I do here without my friends. It´s been so long since I last saw them. It was evening now, and my mom and dad were already sleeping. I decided to go to the the hot springs which was in front of our hotel. Luckily no one was here. I hated it to bath with strangers. But unfortunately after a few minutes, someone came in. First I couldn´see who it was, because of the steam, but then I recognized her. It was Kurenai sensei. She was mine and Ayumis Aikido trainer. She seemed to recognize me too, because she suddenly smiled.**

 **„Oh, TenTen you´re here too. What a coincidence.", she said with a soft voice. I smiled back. She removed her towel and gave me a clear sight on her beautiful, mature body. It was different from the bodies of my friends. She´s an adult, unlike us. She caught my gaze and I quickly turned around.**

 **„Hey TenTen, should I wash your back?", she asked with a friendly smile.**

 **I nodded."Yeah. That would be great."**

 **She started to wash my back. I felt really awkward. I didn´t even know why. It´s not the first time, that a teacher washed my back in a hot spring. But after I met Ayumi and her friends, I always get dirty thoughts. But she´s my teacher. There´s no way, that something could happen. Just as I thought this, she suddenly started to wash my boobs. I gasped.**

 **„Oh, sorry sorry", she chuckled. „I should´ve known, that it´s not comfortable for you"**

 **„I-it´s okay", I stuttered. My face was probably red. Not because of the hot water, more like because of sensei.**

 **„Here mind washing me too?", she asked and I nodded. I started to wash her back, but then without thinking I started to wash her boobs too. They were big and pretty shaped. She had a very well trained body.**

 **„Oh, TenTen", she said in a seductive tone. I slightly pinched her nipple and earned a moan from her. She turned around and smiled friendly at me.**

 **„Sensei!", I said and wrapped my arms around her neck as we started to kiss. Her tongue went inside me and she tasted like strawberries. After we parted, we went to the edge of the bath and she was now on top of me.**

 **„TenTen, you´re so beautiful", she said as she wiped a wet wisp of hair of my face.**

 **„You too Sensei", I said and she started to suck on my neck. After a few licks she found my sweet spot and gave it a hard suck. She left me few hickeys, till she came to my boobs. The hickeys hurt a little bit, but I didn´t mind them. She started to suck on my left nipple and pinched and massaged my right. I felt an amazing feeling I didn´t felt for weeks.**

 **„Sensei! Suck them harder! Suck my nipples", I moaned as I grabbed her head and pushed her deeper in my boobs.**

 **„Oh, TenTen, you´re such a bad girl", she moaned and slipped two fingers inside my pussy.**

 **„You´re pussy´s wet. And I don´t mean because of the water", she said and pushed her fingers in and out.**

 **„Oh, Sensei~"**

 **After a few pushes she slipped them out and shoved it in my mouth.**

 **„Suck", she demeaned.**

 **I immideatly started to suck on her fingers, tasting myself. She started to lick my ear and whisper dirty things. She was driving me so crazy.**

 **„Sensei, please! I need you!", I begged. She chuckled and placed her pussy against mine. We both started to rub our pussies against each other.**

 **„Oh TenTen! Your pussy feels so great! Your clit is driving me crazy!"**

 **„Sensei, please! Rub your hot pussy harder against mine!"**

 **We rubbed harder and faster against each other. It felt so amazing. I really missed this feeling. Doing it with a adult is much more exiting.**

 **„Sensei, I´m close!"**

 **„Wait a little bit more"**

 **She leaned other and started to kiss me again, not stop rubbing.**

 **I moaned into her mouth and she did the same.**

 **„Sensei! I can´t hold it any longer"**

 **„Go ahead, I´m coming too"**

 **„Sensei!"**

 **„TenTen!"**

 **We mixed our cums and then lay in the hot water for a few minutes. After that, she just give me a peck on the lip and went out of the bath. I hope to repeat this again, when I go home. Maybe Ayumi can even join us.**


	15. Chapter 15 Ayumi in turkey

**Ayumis P.o.v**

 **We were in Mardin for two weeks and since three day we´re in Antalya now. My dad is going to meet some co-workers who are also in Antalya. I´m going to stay alone with Mei, hte girlfriend of my dad. Just two weeks and then I´m going to see my friends finally again.**

 **„Hey Ayumi-chan, how about we go to the beach till your dad comes back?", Mei asked me.**

 **„Oh sure why not?", I said. We paxked our things and went to the bus. This time we´re going to another beach. It tunred out that it´s an all girls beach and everyone is topless. This could be interesting. There weren´t any empty beach chairs so we just put our towels on the ground. I looked around but the girls were either ugly or are not alone. I tunred around to Mei to say something as I saw that she was getting undressed. She smiled at me when she saw the face I made.**

 **„Come on, Ayumi-chan you too. We don´t want to attract attention do we?", she said and tossed her bikini top into her bag. I nodded and started to undo my bikini top too. I looked to Mei again and saw that she was staring somewhere. I tunred around and saw why she was staring like that. There were two girls kissing and touching each other like they´re all alone here. I wish my friends were here so I could do the same. Suddenly I heared a moan but not from the girls wo were kissing. It came from the water. I turned around and so did Mei and we saw two girls in the water. One of the was licking the oussy of the other. Seems like we´re in a lesbian beach or something liek that. I didn´t know that something like this exists. Anyway the more I look around the more people who are having sex I see and the more horny I get. I looked to Mei who was putting on some lotion. Seems like she isn´t disturbed by this. I got an idea but was really unsure if I should do it. I mean, it´s the girlfriend of my dad. But as I know him, he´ll just get another girlfriend in a few months maybe even weeks. He´s not a guy who can be in a realationship for a long time. And Mei does look really sexy. I already would have made a move if she wouldn´t be my dads girlfriend. I decided to do it. I mean if she´ll go along she doensßt clearly love my dad.**

 **„Shall I put the lotion to your back?", I asked innocenlty.**

 **„Yes please", she said and handed me the lotion. First I just rubbed the lotion on her back but then I finished and she turned around I squirted the lotion on her boobs.**

 **„What?"**

 **„You don´t want to get sunburned right, Mei-san?", I said and smiled innocently. She didn´t say anything so I just continued. I rubbed the lotion on her breasts. She shivered slightly as I did. Liking the reaction I got from her I rubbed harder, earning a light whimper from her.**

 **„Your breasts are so huge, Mei-san", I said and pinched her nipples.**

 **„Hah! Ayumi-chan! We-we shouldn´t-ah"**

 **„Don´t worry. Dad will never hear of this. And look around you. Everybody´s doing it. We don´t want to attract attention do we?", I smirked. Her face got a little red as she nodded. I leaned over to lick on her nipple. It tasted strange because of the lotion but I dind´t mind. She moaned as I sucked her nipple hard.**

 **„Ayumi-chan! More!", she moaned. I let go of her boobs and started to livk her whole body. Her neck, her jawline, her ear, her breasts again, her belly, her legs and then I went to her pussy. First I just licked around it to tease her a little.**

 **„P-please don´t tease me", she begged and I decided that it´s time to give her what she wnats. I slipped my tongue into her wet pussy and started to lick her. Well that tasted good. I missed the taste of a sexy pussy.**

 **„A yes! Ayumi-chan! Lick me more! Yes right there!"**

 **My fingers also joined and I licked and fingered her till she came. Then placed my pussy on her face.**

 **„Lick me Mei-san"**

 **She hestiated first but then slowly put her tongue on my pussy. She first just licked it slightly but later slipped her tongue inside me and licked my inner walls.**

 **„Ah! Mei-san! That feels good! A little bit more to the right. Ah Yess! Right there! Yes!"**

 **She moved her tongue in a almost professional way. It was driving me crazy. I pushed my pussy more into her and started to play with my boobs.**

 **„Mei-san! More! More! Yes!"**

 **I could feel my walls getting tighter and I know I was close.**

 **„I´m close Mei-san! A little bit more. Please! AH! Deeper! Yes! Yes! Yes!"**

 **I felt a familiar know in my stomach and soon let my juices out. I just had sex with the girlfriend of my dad. Well I actually hope to repeat this. It was amazing.**


	16. Chapter 16 Sleepover 1: Truth or dare?

It´s been a while now that I´ve seen my friends. But everyone is finally back from vacations and we´re gonna meet at Inos and have a sleepover for the whole weekend. I get out of the bus, which stopped right in front of Inos house and rabg the bell. The door opened and Ino jumped on me. She wrapped her legs and arms around me and I squeezed her butt cheeks as we both laughed. When we pulled apart I saw that everyone else was already there. We hugged each other and went to Inos room. We talked about our vacations and laughed while we were talking about it. The whole day was so fun. I really missed my friends. After lunch we went upstairs to Inos room again. We decided to play truth or dare.

„Sakura, truth or dare?", Ino asked.

„Truth", Sakura answered.

„How boring", I said.

„Hmmm...Which of us did you miss the most?"

„ Not you that´s for sure", Sakura answered and stuck her tongue out and Ino acted like she was hurt.

„I guess...Hinata", she answered after thinking for a few seconds. Hinata went red and we all laughed.

„TenTen truth or dare?"

„Dare",TenTen said bravely and we all said wow and acted like she did something really amazing.

„I dare you too...smear jelly on Inos butt and lick it of", she said and smirked.

„But I don´t like jelly", TenTen whined.

„Then take Nutella", Sakura said. TenTen went downstairs and came back with a Nutella bottle.

Ino took out her pants and her panties and TenTen smeared the Nutella on her butt cheeks.

„Come on Sakura this isn´t a dare, it´s a reward.", I said and everyone laughed.

TenTen began to lick Inos butt and earned a slight moan.

„You must´ve really missed us huh Ino?", Sakura said with a smirk.

„You taste so good Ino", TenTen purred and licked her butt till nothing of the Nutella was on her.

„Hinata, truth or dare?"

„T-truth", Hinata said quietly.

„Do you have wet dreams about one of us?", TenTen asked and Hinata went red again.

„Y-y-yes", she admited. We all started to laugh.

„About who?", I asked curiously.

„E-e-e-everyone"

Before anyone could ask her more she quickly asked Ino truth or dare.

„Dare!"

Hinata thought for a few minutes. I smirked as I got an idea. I whispered it to Hinata´s ear.

„O-o-order a -p-pizza and a-answer to the door in a your s-sexiest underware and flirt with him".

Eveyone burst into a laughter. Ino ordered three pizzas.

„Lets´continue to play till the pizza man comes.", TenTen said and we all nodded.

„Ayumi, truth or dare?", Ino said and looked at me with a sly smirk. Seems like she wants revenge.

„truth", I said and she sighed.

„Have you ever thought about real bdsm sex?", Ino asked.

„I actually had", I admited.

„What?!", everyone asked.

„With principal Tsunade"

„You´re kiddig", Ino said and I shook my head. I told them the story. How it happened and how she tied me up and slapped me.

„Well lets´change the topic.", I said after telling them the story.

„Sakura, truth or dare?",

„Dare."

„Do a striptease!"

Sakura sighed and started to dance and remove her clothes in a seductive way. Eveyone whistled and said wow. She slowly removed her bra and threw it into a corner, then she twerked and removed her panty. She climbed on my lab and made a lab dance.

„Is this enough?",she said after a while and I nodded satisfied.

„Ayumi, truth or dare?"

„You can´t ask me back"

„I can", she asnwered.

„Truth or dare?"

„Dare", I said and she smirked. She grabbed her bra, which was somewhere in the corner and gave it to me.

„Wear this for one minute", she said.

I looked at the tiny bra. This´ll never fit me.

„Come on", she said and the others chuckled.

I sighed and removed my dress and my bra which was much bigger then hers. I put the bra on and it hurted like hell. My boobs were squeezed inside the bra. The others chuckled as I tried not to break the bra. I whined as it hurted more and more. It didn´t took long for it to break. Everyone bursted into a laughter and my face went red.

„Bitch", I muttered.

„Excuse me I dind´t hear you?", Sakura said between her laughs.

„Bitch!", I sai louder. Sakura placed her hand on her heart and made a shcoked face and then started to laugh again.

„Hinata truth or dare?", I asked angrily.

„D-dare", she said. I rose an eyebrow. Sorry Hinata but I have to take my anger on you.

„Suck your own nipples", I ordered and everyone looked at Hinata full of expection.

„I-I can´t d-d-do that", she whined

„Your boobs are big enough Hinata", I said but she shook her head.

„T-that´s too embarassing"

I sighed but then got an idea.

„Wait", I said.

I removed my panty and pushed two fingers inside me.

„mhhhm", I moaned as I pleasured myself. Everyone stared at me shocked. My fingers were now covered in my juices.

„Ino, remove Hinatas shirt and her bra." I ordered. Ino smirked and did what I said.

„W-what?", Hinata didn´t understand a thing.

I rubbed my fingers on her nipples and smeared my juices on her. I smiked.

„I thing that´s not enough", and placed my pussy on her brests. I started to rubb my wet pussy on her nipples.

„Ahh. A-Ayumi-san~"

„H-Hinata!"

Everyone watched us I rubbed myself on her boobs. It dind´t took long for me to let all my juices out. Hinatas boobs were now covered in my cum.

„Can you now do it?", I asked.

Hinata started to suck on her nipples and tasted my juices. She moaned into her own boobs as she sucked her nipples. Her tongue danced around her own nipple while she was eating my cum.

She pulled away and was deep red.

„That was so hot!", Ino shouted excited.

„Ok guys I dare you all to fuck each others brains out", I said.

I didn´t had to say more. TenTen and Ino stripped each other while I pulled Hinatas panty and Sakura started to kiss her. I licked around Hinatas pussy and earned a few moans. Sakura licked Hinatas boobs and sucked on her nipples. Ino rubbed her pussy on TenTens as she licked and fingered me. We had a wild, sexy orgy till the door bell rang.

I smirked.

„It´s you turn Ino"

Ino went downstairs, completley naked, followed by us. We hide somewhere as she opened the door.

We heared a gasp and covered over mouths with our hands. We tried so hard not to laugh.

„Oh, hi", Ino siad in a seductive way.

„Sorry, I dind´t had time to put on some clothes. Me and my friends are having some fun", she purred.

„I-I-I see", the boy answered with a red face.

„Oh you look pretty good. I wish you could join us but my friends are not really into man", she continued.

„H-H-How unfortunate"

„Well thank you for the pizas. Have a nice day", Ino said and closed the door.

„Come on guys let´continue", she said and ran upstairs. We all followed he, while we laughed as loud as we could. We all jumped on Inos bed and continued to fuck each other. Hinata was sitting on my face and I pushed my tongue in and out her pussy. She was kissing TenTen and they were pinching each others nipples. Ino took a double headed dildo and pushed it insde me, while Sakura did the same with TenTen from behind. The whole room was filled with moans and sex noices. Everyone called each others names. It was the hottest sex we´ve ever had.


	17. Chapter 17 Sleepover 2: Too hot

Everyone was asleep now. Hinata was sleeping on the couch, Sakura and TenTen were sleeping on mattress which was on the floor and I shared Inos bed with Ino. I got thirsty and went to the kitchen to drink some water. When I came back, Ino was sitting on the bed and doing something with her phone. „Ino you´re still awake?", I asked and she nodded. She put her phone on her desk. „Ayumi, I can´t sleep. How about we habe a little bit fun?", she whispered in my ear. „Maybe I´ll get exhausted and can sleep better after that". I smirked. „Oh I would love to help you to sleep better.", I said. Ino was about to kiss me but I didn´t allow her. „How about we have a little game?", I asked her seductively. She rose her eyebrow. „What game?" „I´ts called the ´too hot game´", I said and sat on her lap. „We´ll start to kiss, but we´re not allowed to touch eachother", I explained as I started to kiss her. „What happens if one of us touches?" „Then the other one can do whatever she wants to do to her", I said. We started to kiss eachother. Our tongues danced with each other and with every second passing it was getting harder and harder not to touch her. I placed my hands behind my head to prevent myself from touching her. I decided to tease her a little bit and started to rub my hips pn hers. Ino moaned liglty ino our wet kiss. Out tongues weren´t the only thing which was wet. With every move my pussy goat wetter and wetter. And I could tell by the moves of Ino that hers was getting wet too. Ino almost touched my legs but could prevent herself in the las second. I started to play with my own boobs to drive her crazy as I continued to move my hips. I moaned and that was the moment when Ino grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and started to rub my hips hareder on hers. I psuhed her and grabbed her hands and placed them next to her head. „I won", I whispered to her ear. She leaned in to kiss me but I leaned back. „No", I said and saw the diappointment in her eyes. „I can do what I want to do to you now." I said and removed my shirt. I used my shirt to tie Ino to the head of her bed. I placed small kisses on her neck and jawline as I slipped my hands under her shirt and played woth her boobs. „Hah, Ayumi", she moaned loud. „Pssst, you need to be quite", I whispered and bit her ear. „Mhmm", she moaned, quiter this time. I pulled her shirt and her bra up licked around her nipple. „Ayumi, please don´t tease", she pleaded. „But I can do whatever I want, remember?" I said and continued to lick around her nipple. I ´accidently´ licked her nipple lighlty but ignored the desperat moan of Ino and continued to lick around her nipple. With my other finger, I teased her pussy a bit. With slight tocuhed, I tickled her a bit. „Ayumi please", she begged in a whiny tone. „Please what", I asked.

„Fuck me! Lick my nipples. Finger my pussy." she moaned. I fake gasped and looked at her iwth a shoked face. „Ino? I dind´t know you were such a bad girl. So dirty." I said and pushed one finger slowly inside her. „You pussy is so dirty.". „How about you clean it uo for me?" ,she said seductively. „Mhhhm...No. I won´t make it that easy.", I said. „You have to earn it." I removed my panty and placed my pussy on her mouth. „Lick me. When you can make me cum in 1 minute I´ll do what you want". I said and set a timer on my phone. „Ready? Go" I said and Ino harshly started to lick me. I´never been licked so harshly and it was sending me pleasure through my whole body. Ino couldn´t subdue her moans as she ate me out. Her tongue was working so fast and hard that I didn´t care about the others anymore and moaned as loud as I could. I moved my hips and pulled on her hair. „Ino, faster", I moaned. She licked me faster and faster till I finally cum. I looked at my phone. 1.12 minutes. I smirked and showed her the phone and her face droped. „Sorry, Ino.", I said. I kissed and licked Inos leg. She shivered under me, which satsified me. I licked aroundher pussy and Ino started to move her hips towards my face. But I just ignored it and licked her stomach and then around her pussy again, „Ayumi please", she whined. Her pussy was probably hurting already. I gave her pussy a slight lick and then licked around her pussy again. The I gave her a slight lick again. She shivered and moaned again. I sucked on her clit and pushed my two fingers in and out. „Oh finally! Yes. More!". Her moans were so loud that I asked myself how the others are still asleep. „Ahh. Ayumi ! I´m close. Just a little bit mo-", I pushed my finger out and stopped licking her. „I decide when you´ll come", I said. I started to suck her nipples and ran my hands through her body. Then I places my pussy on hers and started to move. „Hah! Ah! Ayumi, faster". „ _You like that you filthy fucking whore? I'm gonna fuck that tight little cunt till you come all over my pussy. Ah fuck!" „Yes I´m gonna explode. Ah! I´m a dirty slut. Fuck me!" „Yes you´re a dirty slut. You´re_ _ _my__ _dirty slut." „Ah Yes!". „Say it". „I´m you´re dirty slut!" „Louder." „I`M YOU`RE DIRTY SLUT! AHH! I`M GONA CUM! I`M GONNA CUM.", with that, Ino released all her cum on my pussy. A second after that I released myself to and we were heavily panting and sweating. Suddenly I heared a slight, high pithced moan. I looked at Ino and she smirked at me. We both looked where the moan came from and saw that Hinata was fingering herself. I smirked. This is going to be a long night._

 _So this is the newst chapter, I hope you liked it. I have the ´too ho game´from ´the l word´ I hope you enjoyed it._


	18. Chapter 18 Sleepover 3: Threesome

Ino and I both looked at each other and nodded. Ino spread her legs and I parted her pussy lips. „Oh Hinata~", I sang and she quickly looked at us with a shock expression. „Do you want to continue playing with yorself or do you want to play with us?", I asked and slowly entered Ino with my finger. She moaned slightly and smirked at Hinatas face which was bright red as always. She got up and quickly came to the bed. She hestiated at first but then started to lean over Ino and licked her pussy. „Mhhm. Hinata" I leaned over to her boobs and took one of them in my mouth and pressed my boobs to Inos face. She also took one of my nipples and started to suck. Our moanes were quite. We didn´t want to wake the others up. I got bored of Inos boobs and went to Hinata and pushed her on the bed. We were all laying on our sides now. I was licking Hinatas pussy while she was licking Inos while she was licking mine. „Ah, Ino. More. Lick me more", I moaned into Hinata. „You taste so good Ino-san. I want more~" „Ah. Hinata. Deeper. Push your tongue deeper inside me. Eat my whole pussy out." I coniued to lick Hinatas pussy as I rubbed her clit with my thumb. I wanted more. „Ino. My clit. My clit!", I moaned and she started to suck on my clit. I felt Hinatas pussy tightening around my tongue and knew that Hinata was close. I took my tongue out and Hinata whinned. „Why did you stop?", she asked disappointed. I didn´t answer and just took my strap on. „69", I just simply said. Hinata and Ino looked confused first but then got what I wanted them to doand they got into the 69 position started to lick each other. First I just watched them licking each other and moaning dirty things. Then I slowly started to enter Hinatas ass with my strap on. „AH! Ayumi-San. Not there!", she screamed. I looked at Sakura and TenTen but they were still sleeping. What the hell is wrong with them? How can they still be asleep. I pushed the strap on out and then in again. „It hurts! Ayumi-san!", she cried out. But I didn´t listen to her and contunied pushing the strap on in and out her ass. Soon her cries turned into moans and her pain into pleasure. She started to lick Ino again while she was licking Hinata. Sometime she would give the strap on a slight lick and then return to lick Hinata. While I was penetrating Hinata, the vibrator of the strap on was pleasuring me. After a while we switched positions. Hinata was sitting on Ino now rubbing herself on her and I was still behind her penetrating her asshole. Hinata turned her head and sticked her tongue out. I immadietly got what she wanted and kissed her wildly. The room was filled with our moans. „Hinata! I´m gonna cum! I´m so close". I could feel a familiar feeling in my stomach and knew that I was clode too. Me and Ino both climaxed. I dropped my body on the bed and me and Ino were breathing heavily. Hinata giggled slightly. She was the only one who didn´t cum. Once I cought my breth again I pushed Hinata on her fous and entered her from behind again. This time not her asshole but her pussy. „I want you to cum for me Hinata! Cum!", I moaned as I moved as fastest I could. „Hah! Ayumi-san! Not so rough! Ah!". „I´m gonna fuck your brain out if you don´t cum immadietly.", I warned her. I heared Ino giggle but ignored that. I leaned over and grabbed her large breast from behind and pinched her nipples really hard. „AH! Ayumi-san. I think I´m close!". I smirked. I knew her boobs were the most sesitive part of her body. I continued to push the strap on in and out and play with her boobs until she finally cum. „Finally" I said and dropped my body on the bed again. Hinata did the same and we were both laying and heavily breathing. Ino pulled the sheet over our bodies and layed next to me. Both of them rested their heads on my chest and it didn´t take long for us to fall asleep.


	19. Authors Note

Hello guys,

as you can read in the titel this isn´t a new chapter. I want to make a new series called yuri high (probably). It´s about a girl who is new in an all girls boarding school. And as you can imagine everyone there is a lesbian and loves to have sex :-) The girls i the boarding school will all be different charakter from different animes i.e Nami fromm one piece, Rukia from bleach or Hinata from Naruto. I´m still working on it and I would like to hear your thought about it and I´m collecting suggestions: who would you like to attend the school? Who should be paired up? And who should be the new girl. I´m thinking of making her be an Oc. If you have suggestion please leave it in the comments or write me a private message.

Thanks.


End file.
